Daimyo's Daughter
by Sakura's Unicorn
Summary: Sakura's first solo mission places her undercover in the Land of Hot Springs. Unknown to her, Sasuke's been sent by Orochimaru on the same mission and paths that diverged, cross again. Pre-Shippuden...barely.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."_

Linen bandages poked out from under Naruto's hospital-issue pajamas, covering his legs, arms, chest, even across his face. Sakura's fingertips drifted over his wrapped hand, lips lifted in a bitter smile.

_He really does look like a mummy. _

A sliver of moonlight slipped past the curtains, illuminating a wedge of his face. She'd never seen Naruto looking so vulnerable.

_Such a scrappy boy. Always kicking and flailing and never giving up. _She swallowed a chuckle. _Says it's his ninja way._

When Kakashi found him, he'd been broken, soaked to the skin…and alone.

_Sasuke did this_. Sakura frowned, a hollow feeling in her chest. _He did this to his teammate, his friend. _Her valiant Sasuke-kun who'd protected her—protected Naruto—with his own life time and again, had left his best friend to die.

"_I'm different from you all. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge."_

As she stared at the bright yellow daffodil on the windowsill, Sakura wondered if Sasuke really was different from her and Naruto.

_Revenge. _She savored the word, felt it roll around inside her mouth. She wanted to understand what could possibly taste so sweet to Sasuke. The thought of wresting him away from Orochimaru and slashing the evil snake into thousands of tiny pieces left an intoxicating flavor on her tongue.

But what was she willing to sacrifice to make that dream a reality? Her eyes darted to Naruto's blond hair on the pillow, his whiskered cheeks twitching in sleep. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Was _Team Seven_ what Sasuke was willing to sacrifice for his revenge?

"_From here on out, we all begin new paths."_

_But Sasuke-kun _cares_ for us._ Her fingers slipped into Naruto's slackened fist. _He couldn't cut those bonds so easily and leave us behind…could he?_

No. The boy she loved could never do that.

"A shinobi who abandons his teammates is lower than trash," she whispered as she squeezed Naruto's hand. "No matter what, we're still the Leaf's Team Seven. We won't leave him out there alone."

* * *

Sasuke held his breath to push down the pain. Naruto had beaten him soundly, but he would _not_ limp through the halls of the snake master's lair.

"Sasuke-kun, you are my chosen one."

He didn't care what Orochimaru said or did, as long as he enabled Sasuke to crush Itachi. That's all that mattered.

"_Wake up already! I won't allow Orochimaru to take you!"_

His breath left in a rush of surprise as Naruto's words screamed in his head. Sasuke quickly inhaled and held it again, a musty stench filling his nose as he erased his friend's words from his mind.

Grasping hands pushed through the bars of the cells that lined the corridor. Sasuke heard distant moans and pleas for mercy. "Take me with you!" a broken man rasped in his face before being beaten back.

"_Or, if you can't stay here then, please, Sasuke-kun, take me with you."_

Pressing his lips together against something struggling in his throat, Sasuke took short, huffing breaths through his nose, silently turning his heart to stone.

"It doesn't matter how," he hissed through clenched teeth, "just give me power."

* * *

A buzzing outside the library windows beckoned. Spring and all of its lush temptations called her name. Sakura pulled her hair away from her sweaty neck and twisted it into a knot. It'd grown long in the months she'd spent training with Tsunade—months spent deeply absorbed in her studies.

_Sasuke likes girls with long hair_, she thought with a whisper of nostalgia. She shook her head, reasoning it was most likely Ino who'd started that rumor. She'd always worn her hair long.

_A kunai will solve that problem_. Sakura made a mental note to grab a blade when she was done memorizing the locations of all three-hundred and sixty-one tenketsu.

* * *

Sweat dripped from hair that drooped in front of his eyes. Brushing it away with the back of his wrist, Sasuke inhaled and tried again to summon just enough chakra to his left palm—too little and he'd never make the target, too much and he'd have to pay another visit to the snake's personal medic. His lip curled at the thought of Kabuto healing him. A stray lick of electricity forked from his fingertips and he clenched his teeth, working hard to contain his irritation.

Kakashi's voice in his head chided, _Sakura has better chakra control than you_. That tree climbing felt like it happened a lifetime ago. What had Naruto told him then?

"_Sakura says chakra control is about spiritual energy, so we need to keep calm and focus on the goal."_

After a quieting breath, Sasuke gripped his wrist, laid a chakra-filled hand to the ground, and pushed.

_Just a little farther_.

A vivid memory invaded his head—Naruto's arm heavy around his shoulder, the briny scent of sea water, legs shaking with exhaustion as he pushed open the door to reveal the shocked faces of his teammates and the bridge builder's family. More than anything, Sasuke remembered Naruto's contagious joy in their accomplishment.

"_We both made it to the top of the tree!"_

The corner of his mouth jerked up as chakra flowed easily through his hand. A surge of blue lightning lit a glowing trail in the dirt. Fifteen feet away, a practice dummy burst into flames.

Orochimaru was at his shoulder. His dark chuckling mixed with the crackling of the fire as Sasuke wiped his brow and slid back into his shirt.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Dear Sakura-chan-_

_We finally made it through Fang Country. Their daimyo's a real nut! He's hooked on the Pervy Sage's stupid books. What people see in them, I just don't know._

_Anyway, I've had a ton of adventures out here. There was this guy and he had this giant clam and it kept disappearing and so did a lot of villagers, but me and Pervy Sage came along and… Aww, man! Gotta go!_

_But don't worry, I still remember my promise, Sakura-chan. We've got six months before Sasuke's in danger and I'll be ready!_

_Naruto_

Sakura rolled up Naruto's letter and tucked it into her pouch. Six months. It didn't seem like much time until she considered how much she'd accomplished in the last two and a half years.

Being able to heal people was the most satisfying of her new skills. To be able to ease pain with the glow from her hand gave her a real sense of accomplishment. The most exhilarating part of her training, however, was the taijutsu. The earth giving way under her fist was thrilling, but she'd never before felt the rush of battle fever that the boys seemed to thrive on. Now, she understood and itched to get Naruto or Sasuke in a spar.

Training with Tsunade had not been easy, but she was stronger now—she flexed her gloved hand with a smile.

_Next time_, she thought, _I'll be ready, too, Naruto_.

* * *

"_Haa, haa, haa, haa_…"

The pile of bodies surrounding Sasuke was waist high and scattered as far as the eye could see. He fought to catch his breath as his knees finally gave out. He thumped to the ground gracelessly.

"You didn't kill them."

There was a lilt of inquiry and an undercurrent of disappointment in his foul sensei's voice. Pushing himself up on his sword, Sasuke sheathed it with a flourish and walked past Orochimaru, summoning all the dignity he could muster.

"I didn't need to."

_There's only one man I need to kill_, he thought as he forced his body back to the base. _Soon, I'll be ready_.

* * *

The air was heavily perfumed with the flowers of summer as Sakura floated down the streets of Konoha. She felt lighter than a cloud. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

_My first solo mission!_

When Tsunade summoned her this morning, Sakura ran through everything she'd done during the past week to try to figure out why she was being reprimanded _this time_—but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"You've got a job to do," Tsunade said as she signed a form with one hand and flipped her a scroll with the other.

Sakura carefully unrolled it. "A mission?" She scanned the brief. "B-by myself?!"

"Yes, _by yourself_," she barked. "Or don't you think you're ready?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…" Sakura inhaled, collecting herself. "I'm ready, Shishou."

"Your mission is in Yu no Kuni. It's a bit of a hike," she said, raising an eyebrow, daring Sakura to agree.

"A walk in the park." Sakura calculated how many days it would take to get to the Land of Hot Springs, knowing she'd spend several nights alone—sleeping unprotected by teammates was a ninja's worst nightmare. She gulped, but stayed outwardly steady.

Tsunade nodded and continued. "Your mission is to impersonate the daimyo's daughter during a Festival of Nations. I cannot impress on you, Sakura, just how important it is that this mission ends in complete success. The gathering is a first in history and could be the beginning of peaceful relations between several hostile countries."

Sakura stood straighter. "I understand, Hokage-sama. I won't fail."

"No, _my apprentice_ cannot fail." Tsunade's emphasis let Sakura know that her performance would be a direct reflection on her teacher, her Hokage, and her village. She needed to be in top form. "Hot Springs Country has prospered under Daimyo Nakamura's rule. He's turned it into a real tourist town."

"Their proximity to Sound…is that a concern?" Sakura could just imagine what Oto's soldiers would do to a beautiful country like Hot Springs.

"Of course. Nothing good can come from having Orochimaru as your neighbor. We need to show Daimyo Nakamura that Fire Country is a strong ally with powerful shinobi who can help him fight Sound."

"Shishou, why am I not assigned to _protect_ Daimyo Nakamura's daughter? Why is the mission to _pose_ as her instead?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sachi's never been seen in public before. She has a chakra skill that you'll find detailed in your mission brief. It makes her father understandably concerned for her safety, so he's kept her hidden. The upside is that you won't need to hold a transformation the entire mission."

Sakura smiled. Her chakra could be better used some other way than a henge.

"But you'll have to participate in Sachi's introduction to society. She's going to be celebrated at a ball in her honor with the idea of marrying her to one of the surrounding country's royal sons to cement political ties."

Eyebrows shooting far up her forehead, Sakura stuttered, "M-married? Me?"

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be ridiculous. _You _won't be getting married, but you'll have to entertain Sachi's suitors and meet their parents and be the perfectly charming young lady I know you are."

"But…how will she know which man she wants to marry if _I'm_ the one meeting them?"

Snorting, she said, "You're not going to Yu to fall in love, Sakura. It's a political arrangement. That's the life of a daimyo's family. Now, go pack. I need you out the gates before noon. Dismissed."

* * *

Running his finger down the edge of a blunt kunai, Sasuke grabbed his whetstone and dragged the blade across it. When it wobbled in his shaky hand, he brought it up to his eye to check the line—warped and unusable.

"Fuck!" He threw the blade across the room and it clattered on the stone floor. Shoving his fingers into his hair, Sasuke fisted his hands to try to stop the pounding in his head. He could _not_ face Itachi in this state.

His heart hadn't stopped hammering since Orochimaru told him the chances were high that the Akatsuki might drop in on Yu's Festival of Nations.

"_Daimyo Nakamura is hosting this festival in order to create a larger alliance, but that's not my concern. His daughter, however…" His long tongue flicked lazily out at the air. "None of the idiots at this meeting are aware that the daimyo's daughter has a delectable, little Kekkei Genkai that I would love to taste…and I'm sure the Akatsuki would, too." Orochimaru chuckled. "Bring her to me."_

He could care less why the Akatsuki or Orochimaru wanted this girl. All he knew was that she would draw his brother out and Sasuke would be waiting for him.

Breathing deeply, he methodically gathered as many weapons as he could find in his quarters. He would have to check the armory tonight for a few more Fuma shuriken and some wire. With an arsenal on his bed, Sasuke checked each weapon in turn for sharpness and integrity before packing them away in a sealing scroll.

He ran Kusanagi down the whetstone a final time before he was satisfied with its edge. Only after sheathing his katana and checking his wrist seals was he able to settle down for some focusing meditation. His fingers slipped easily into the Ram sign he'd learned at the Academy as he concentrated on his chakra flow, slowing it, evening it. When he'd nearly reached a state of complete balance, he felt a small twinge, a hiccup in the stream. His brows furrowed as he tried to identify the source of the disruption.

"_The daimyo's daughter has a delectable chakra skill that I would love to taste... Bring her to me."_

The snake's oily purr set Sasuke's teeth on edge, but it wasn't Orochimaru who was causing the spikes in his chakra.

"_Or, if you can't stay here then, please, Sasuke-kun, take me with you."_

The thought of delivering a defenseless girl into Orochimaru's hands caused unwanted images of pink and green to surface. He _couldn't_ look back. Sasuke gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut until the only colors in his mind were swirling red and black.

* * *

My second chaptered fic. Whew! This one was so long in the making. I have so many people to thank for pushing me to finish this.

First, as always, is Unicorn Paige. She gets a whole truckload of bacon stars for putting up with my whining and editing this tirelessly. I'm sick of reading it, but you still manage to make it fresh. You are the best!

And next, Kaze and Kiba and Rivenmist for giggling over all the things a pretty princess could do. So much fun!

I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

It would be hours before the sun crept over the horizon, but Sasuke was already leaping through the forest. He didn't want to enter Yu from Oto and immediately be marked as an enemy, so he'd crossed into Fire Country to enter Hot Springs through its southern gate.

Every time his feet found the solid branches of the forest, his stomach squirmed. Although he hadn't checked, he felt certain Konoha had branded him a traitor and put his name and face in the Bingo Book.

_I'm a wanted man_, he thought and tried to suppress a shudder. Visions of masked hunter-nin made him glance over his shoulder with every step.

The sun had nearly reached its apex before Sasuke dropped from the trees. Sliding a straw sedge hat down over his eyes, he covertly scanned the horizon for carts or people—the main road to Yu would soon be full of festival-bound travelers. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he'd taken care to don rough-spun peasant clothes and store his weapons in a sealing scroll stuffed deep inside his pocket.

After half an hour's travel by foot, he saw a knot of travelers clustered around a well. Sasuke slowed his pace considerably until he was sure they'd moved on. As he ambled to the well, the only person still lingering was a wiry old man with a full cart and a dead ox.

Sasuke ladled up some water, tipping his hat low over his face to avoid eye contact. It wasn't enough to deter the old man.

"Going to Hot Springs, son?"

Sasuke nodded crisply and turned back to the road.

"I'm on my way there, too. Well, I _was_ on my way before this old lump died on me. I thought he had one more trip in him, but I guess I was wrong. Don't know what I'm going to do now. The daimyo's expecting these casks of ale. Sent for them himself. Said he wouldn't have a festival without my beer." The old man puffed out his chest as Sasuke looked over the cart full of barrels.

"Where in Yu are you delivering these to?" he asked, gesturing to the cart with his chin.

"Directly to the castle. These are for Daimyo Nakamura's celebration feast for his daughter. The daimyo said he wouldn't have—"

"_A festival without your beer_—you said that. You need to get this cart into Hot Springs, through the castle gate, and into the inner courtyard, right?" Sasuke supposed this would save him a lot of time. The quicker he got close to Nakamura Sachi, the better positioned he'd be when Itachi showed up to claim the girl.

"Unhitch the ox. I'll take your cart."

"You? Alone? Young man, I'm sure you're very strong, but these barrels are heavy. I appreciate the offer, but—"

"Do you want my help or not? Unhitch the ox."

After some fumbling with the yoke, Sasuke situated the leather straps around his shoulders and, channeling chakra to his arms and legs, pulled the cart toward the Land of Hot Springs.

* * *

_Just one fish!_ Sakura thought as she pulled her kunai at the last second. Green iridescence wriggled against a tree and she exhaled in relief—she'd stopped in time. It was second nature to gather food for three or more teammates. She wasn't used to fishing for one.

She wandered another twenty yards or so from the stream, searching for a secluded area to set up camp. An outcropping of smooth stone made a perfect shelter—the rocks guarded her on two sides. Without the help of teammates, Sakura had to cut down the openings, allow less opportunity for the enemy. She busied herself with setting up camp and cooking her fish, humming to keep the silence at bay.

Afterwards, she rubbed her full belly happily and thought how nice it was not to have to share. Sakura spread out her sleeping bag and lay on top of it, connecting the dots of the glittering constellations overhead until her eyes drooped.

"Night," she said absently and giggled, remembering there was no one sleeping next to her.

No one…

Her eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the sounds of the nighttime forest grew amplified and creepy. Despite the warmth of the balmy summer night, Sakura crept closer to the fire. Her head whipped toward a rustling sound from beneath a bush.

"Who-who's there?" she whispered, fear lacing her voice. Her hand drifted toward her thigh holster, fingers tingling in anticipation of a fight. The quick scurry and dart of a squirrel made Sakura jump—and then chuckle nervously at her own skittishness.

_What am I so worried about? I'm a ninja!_ she thought, bolstering her confidence.

Sakura unzipped her sleeping bag and balled up inside, pulling the cover over her head. Within minutes, she was sweating and shifting. It was too hot under the down, but inside she felt safe, protected.

After a few more minutes of fidgeting, she flung the bag open. "That's _it_!" she growled. Lying in the open air, glad to be out of the stifling heat, Sakura tried to relax.

_So…I'm alone. So what. I'm a shinobi on a mission. My first solo mission. I will not screw this up._ Sakura forced her muscles to unwind as she thought of her goal—a successful mission and a proud mentor.

The smoky campfire and the clean smell of summer grass transported her back to nights spent with her genin team. Smiling nostalgically, Sakura remembered how frightened she'd been the first nights away from home. The forest's night song—the chirrup of crickets, the trill of frogs, and the crackle of the fire—sounded soothing once again and, before long, she was yawning. Turning her head to the right, she expected to see Naruto sprawled on his back, snoring, with that ridiculous, black sleeping cap on his head.

No one…

_That's right. Naruto's away with Jiraiya_, she thought with a shiver, despite the sweltering July temperature. When her breathing shuddered with a sob, Sakura cursed herself and rolled over, squinting into the darkness. Maybe it was her overactive imagination, but a collection of rocks ringing her campsite looked so much like a back she'd watched sleep many nights before. Although one hand still lingered over her kunai holster, Sakura's eyes sank as she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sasuke's arms ached and sweat trickled down his back as he stopped at the gates to Yu's castle. Yanking his hat down, he rolled his shoulders while the old man spoke to the gatekeeper. After a few rounds of _sent for them himself_ and _wouldn't have a festival without my beer_, the tall, wooden barrier creaked to the side. He resituated the straps and pulled, the wheels of the cart clattering over the stone threshold.

The castle's torch-lit courtyard opened in front of them. There were islands of ornamental trees, and red bridges over ponds that reflected the moon like black glass. Winding stone paths led to teahouses hidden behind lilac trees heavy with blossoms. A breeze blew a swirl of pale petals against Sasuke's back, leaving his shoulders and hat frosted in snowy blooms. The squeak and grind of his cart on the dirt road contrasted with the tinkle of glass bells, the gurgle of a fountain, and the measured _tock_ of a bamboo sozu striking a rock.

As they moved across the main courtyard and through a second gate, the peaceful sounds of the garden gave way to the _crash_ and _ting_ of swordplay. Sasuke peered from under his brim at the samurai practicing in the yard, their steel blades glinting in the torchlight. Slowing his step, he studied their form.

_I can use a sword just as well_, he thought, smirking. _Probably better._

He watched them as long as he could, pausing halfway through the courtyard to readjust the straps on the cart in order to get a better look at the unmasked face of the captain of the guard—every other samurai wore cloth masks which only revealed their eyes. _Like Kakashi_, Sasuke thought, wincing at a twist in his stomach.

The old man joked with the head domestic as Sasuke pulled the cart near the storage turret. He kept one eye on the line of practicing soldiers as he shouldered the barrels into the ale house, his gaze flicking from the courtyard to the garrison to the samurai living quarters. He ticked off the variables in his head as he solidified his plan.

As a kitchen boy rolled the last barrel inside, Sasuke summoned a smoke bomb from his wrist seal. While swirling the explosive around in his palm to feel its weight, he glanced one last time at the line of soldiers. Sinking into the shadows, Sasuke flipped the bomb to the curved edge of the roof, watching as it rolled, detonating as it dropped to the other side of the wall. The bright orange flash and sooty fog that billowed up drew the samurai like moths to a flame. Commanding shouts and frightened shrieks added to the clamor in the yard.

In the resulting confusion, Sasuke flash-stepped across the courtyard and ducked into the barracks. The mingled odors of sweat, pine, and katana oil pervaded the samurai living quarters.

"Where is it?" He opened doors quickly and methodically, checking for the uniform he needed. "Not here," he murmured, frustration building as seconds ticked away. At last, he found a uniform with three curved, silver lines embroidered inside a diamond on the left breast—the crest of the daimyo of Hot Spring's personal guard. Infiltrating the elite squad of soldiers who protected Daimyo Nakamura and his family would allow him to get closer to Sachi…and Itachi.

Sasuke retrieved Kusanagi from the sealing scroll and secured it to his hip with a sash. His face and hair would be well hidden beneath the concealing mask that was part of the uniform. His identity was secure.

His ears pricked up—the captain's voice boomed over the courtyard as he dispatched a few, select men to investigate the source of the smoke. Sasuke mixed in with the distracted soldiers. Tapping a similarly dressed samurai on the shoulder, he brought him under his control with a glance from his Sharingan and led him into the shadows. In less than a second, he'd invaded the man's mind, discovered his name, rank, and duty, and implanted a command for him to change into Sasuke's discarded clothes and help the old man haul his cart back to Grass Country.

The squad snapped to attention at the captain's command and Sasuke confidently took his place in the first row as Watanabe Seiya, Daimyo Nakamura's nighttime guard.

* * *

The peach of sunset still clung to the horizon, but Sakura was already rubbing her drowsy eyes. Sleep came last night in fits and starts, none of it truly restful. As much as she dreaded the idea of another night in the forest by herself, she needed to stop. Grabbing a hunk of jerky from her pack, she gnawed the tough meat and wondered if she should just climb a tree and spend the night there.

A tingle at the base of her neck made a kunai leap into her fist as she ducked and turned.

Nothing.

Sakura chuckled nervously as she scanned the dark woods. "Fooled by a squirrel again?"

A blinding light and a hand covering her mouth made her adrenaline surge.

_A flash bomb to blind me to how many there are_, she thought and threw a chakra-enhanced elbow behind her. There was a satisfying _oof_ and _snap_ and Sakura was free. Remembering the old oak behind her, she backflipped high into its branches and cleared her vision.

_Three…no, four._ Her stomach curdling, she counted the number of assailants, remembering to add the one they were clustered around, still writhing on the ground. Their pouches and shuriken holsters told her they were ninja. Their headbands told her they were from _Sound_.

_Three? How will I handle three at once? _ _And Oto nin! _She shivered, visions of Orochimaru swimming in her head. _Maybe one at a time, I might stand a chance, but—_

She might be daunted by all of them attacking at once, but if she could somehow separate them, make them attack individually…

Flicking a kunai toward their felled comrade, the last three glanced up as Sakura hit the final hand seal for her _Sakura Fubuki_. The explosion made them scatter like the lingering cherry blossom petals of her signature ninjutsu. She continued tossing bombs at the three until they'd zigzagged through the forest so much, they were well isolated from each other.

Her first target was to her right. She could hear his harsh breathing even though she was at least fifteen feet up, balancing on a weedy branch. He was pressed against the trunk, peering around, his chest heaving. Sakura's wrist flicked automatically at the expanse of vulnerable flesh and two poison-tipped senbon punched through his neck.

_Two more._

She pushed down her excitement and fear—she needed to concentrate. Closing her eyes, Sakura felt the vibration of her second target shifting on a branch below her. Setting off two more bombs in the distance to distract, she glued her shoes to the tree with chakra and dangled upside-down above her unsuspecting opponent.

With precise control, she released the chakra from her feet and redirected it to her fist, rocketing straight for her second target's head. He must've sensed her at the last second because he tried to dodge, but Sakura diverted and brought down the full force of her chakra-laden punch. The branch and his back snapped with a satisfying crunch.

_One left_, she thought, whipping her head from the right to the left and back again—her final target was nowhere in sight. A burning pain cut through her shoulder. Instinctively, Sakura shifted away from the slice of a kunai. Her hand went to the injury, sealing it up while her opponent disappeared in front of her eyes, his evil grin and Oto headband rippling out of sight.

Panic made her heart hammer in her chest. _Where is he?_ She tried to stay still and listen, but her own frantic breathing filled her ears. _Shishou would be disappointed. You need to do better. You're apprentice to the Godaime Hokage._ Her brow furrowed with determination. _You will not disgrace her or your village._

Placing her hands together in a calming Ram seal, Sakura stilled her chakra. Once the flow was completely subdued, she felt him.

"Kai," she whispered, peering through her lashes.

With his genjutsu released, she caught a glimpse of his pale tunic whipping past. On instinct, Sakura slammed a _Ranshinshou_ behind her. Her nerve derangement jutsu turned the Sound ninja's legs to jelly and he hit the ground convulsing.

Suddenly, her own legs gave out, her adrenaline-fueled body crashing. She crab-walked backwards in terror, away from the four unconscious Sound ninja, the reality of her situation dawning on her.

She'd been ambushed by four powerful Oto shinobi.

Sakura's lip trembled and her eyes flicked to each downed ninja. A strange bubbling in her stomach gurgled up her throat until she threw her head back…and laughed raucously. The medic in her worried that she was exhibiting signs of hysteria until she stood, brushing dust from her skirt with hands that shook with excitement.

She'd been ambushed by four powerful Oto shinobi…and _won_.

* * *

Absently slurping a bowl of miso soup, Sasuke surveyed the map he'd stolen. It took him a full day to find the daimyo's private library. The Hot Springs palace was bigger and more labyrinthine than any of Orochimaru's hideouts. It took another day and night of patient observation before an opportunity to slip inside presented itself.

He itched to prowl the palace for more clues, more information, _anything_ to give him an advantage over Itachi, but he couldn't. He was Seiya now, not Sasuke, and Seiya was the daimyo's faithful night guard. He'd be sniffed out as an imposter in a heartbeat if he strolled away from his post. Instead, he had to employ every ninja skill he'd ever learned to sneak around in broad daylight. Stalking Tora the cat through the sunny back alleys of Konoha leaped into Sasuke's mind—Naruto's mauled face and Sakura's exasperated eye-roll made him snort into his soup.

He traced a finger along a hidden staircase that led from the bedroom in the southeast corner of the palace. It seemed the royal residence was full of concealed rooms, back passages, and secret corridors. Eying a passageway between the walls of the samurai captain's office, Sasuke thought that searching there might yield more information about Nakamura Sachi's arrival. Such a prestigious man's office would certainly be a tricky place to get inside under the best of circumstances, but he would have to do it in the light of day when it could potentially be occupied.

_Itachi's coming_, he thought with a deep scowl. Sasuke would do whatever it took to find his brother and eliminate him.

Slipping out the window and flattening himself against the roof of the castle, he skittered like a spider to the far side, right above the entrance to the passageway. Sasuke grit his teeth as he waited to duck inside what he knew from his map was a washroom. It was currently occupied by a samurai who, judging by the time he spent reading, must've thought he'd wandered into the library.

_You've _got_ to be kidding me. _Sasuke thudded his forehead against the window frame—the man in the washroom giggled behind his hand as he snapped an orange-covered book closed.

After the samurai finally left, Sasuke slithered through the window, locked the door, and removed the grate above the sink. Shimmying through the hollow between the two walls, he brushed away a tangle of cobwebs that stretched high into the rafters. A beam of light broke the darkness a few feet down—there was a tiny hole in the wall.

It was unbearably hot in the tiny, compressed space and Sasuke wiped the first beads of perspiration from his forehead before pressing his eye against the hole.

_There he is._

The samurai captain huddled over his desk.

_Is he writing something about Sachi's arrival?_ Igniting his Sharingan impatiently, Sasuke deciphered the final lines of a mundane daily report. Quietly huffing in annoyance, he settled in to keep vigil over the captain's activities.

Over the next few hours, Sasuke watched as the man filed the daily report, wrote a letter to the palace tailor requesting dress robes for the daimyo's guard, ate lunch, cleaned and polished his sword, and, finally, poured over a map of the village and an itinerary for the Festival of Nations' Opening Ceremony.

Sasuke's hair dripped with sweat and his shirt clung uncomfortably. _Waste of time_, he thought angrily. He started weaving his way back to the washroom when he heard a knock on the captain's door.

"Enter."

Racing back to position, Sasuke pressed his eye to the hole once again. A guard was bowing.

"What is it?"

"Sachi's replacement will arrive momentarily, sir."

_Replacement? They're replacing the daimyo's daughter? With who?_

"Good. Have her stay in Sachi's room."

Sasuke cursed as the samurai nodded. The captain had given him nothing to go on. _Sachi's room could be anywhere in this damn maze._

"Also, have the kitchen staff bring her dinner. Tomorrow, send the dresser to sort out her wardrobe. We can't let the staff know that there's anything amiss."

"When should I tell her to expect you, sir?"

Sharingan lit, Sasuke pressed harder against the wall. He couldn't miss this information.

"Tell the kunoichi that I'll meet with her tomorrow morning at nine."

As the samurai bowed and left, Sasuke leaned back, stunned.

_A kunoichi? They hired a kunoichi to replace the daimyo's daughter?_ He applauded the sense the samurai captain showed. Sachi was a commodity wanted by both Sound and the Akatsuki. A shinobi was a smart replacement for the girl who'd never been seen in public.

Sasuke's head spun so much from this new development that he didn't remember traveling back to his own window. Question after question multiplied in his mind.

He could care less that Orochimaru wouldn't get the daimyo's daughter—his mission was effectively over. _Not that it ever began_, he sneered. What was important to Sasuke was whether or not the Akatsuki knew that the real Sachi wouldn't be here. If they did know, then Itachi wouldn't show up. And where was the _real_ Sachi? Was his brother heading _there_ instead? Was Sasuke wasting his time here?

And who was this kunoichi? Did he dare stay? This kunoichi might've seen Sasuke in the Bingo Book. If she revealed his true identity, he'd have to escape immediately and miss this chance to kill Itachi. But the last thing he needed was an entire village of samurai after him.

Frustrated by his lack of information, Sasuke slid the window shut with a bang just as his door shuddered with loud knocking.

"Seiya! Hey, Seiya!"

Slipping on his samurai mask, he flung the door open.

"Captain wants to see you tomorrow at eight-thirty. Says he has a new assignment for you. Something about Nakamura's daughter."

Sasuke nodded and shut the door, a grin shifting his mask.

* * *

How do I thank thee, Paige, for even more outstanding editing and patient listening to whining? Why with bacon and hidden shirtless Sasuke, of course! You're the best...you know it. And that typo will live in infamy!

And thank you everyone who took a moment to review Chapter One. I really do look forward to hearing your thoughts about the chapters. I smile like a big dope for hours! Uhh...thanks for that? Hee, hee!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's nerves twanged as she entered the ornate palace of the daimyo of Hot Springs. Her eyes darted from face to face as she tried to walk confidently, as if she belonged there.

_Where's the samurai who's supposed to meet me?_ Sakura fisted her sweaty hands. Her first solo mission had to be _perfect_.

"You're _the kunoichi_?" asked a brusque whisper. She turned to find a broad-shouldered samurai behind her. Sakura looked him over with a jitter in her stomach—his black hood and mask effectively erased his identity. She tugged her own hood a little lower and nodded once.

"Follow me," he commanded and turned on his heel, striding through bending halls and steep stairways.

Knowing that committing the layout of the castle to memory could be important, Sakura tried to remember the design, but was distracted by gilded screens depicting fierce battles and solitary landscapes. _So beautiful_. Her eyes trailed up the walls to the paneled ceilings. She'd never seen such opulence.

Absorbed by the scenery, she almost bumped into the samurai when he stopped to slide open a door. Sakura was torn from her sightseeing as he gently nudged her inside.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be arriving soon. Expect to meet with the captain at nine tomorrow morning." He closed the door with a snap, leaving Sakura alone.

Tsunade made it perfectly clear that she _could not_ mess this mission up. The ripples caused by the Festival of Nations would be widely felt. Sakura was determined to make her shishou proud. The lavish surroundings in the palace, however, made her incredibly tense. Everywhere Sakura looked she saw gleaming woodwork, expensive sculptures, and luxurious fabrics. She was afraid to move. The mere sound of her breathing seemed harsh in the silent room.

"_My apprentice _cannot_ fail."_

Sakura gingerly stepped into the room, her arms tucked against her body. _What if I break something?_ She snatched her hand back from a statue of a jade dragon. Everything seemed so fragile. Timidly, she continued to poke around.

"What's in here?" she murmured as she tugged on a tasseled pull. The door opened and clouds of steam swirled around her as she stepped inside. Gray and black polished stones were artfully inlaid on the floor and walls, depicting huge, curling waves and leaping fish. Squealing, she ran up to the lip of what looked like an enormous pool.

"An onsen!" she cried then chuffed a breath, shaking her head at her reflection. "What else did you think would be in the _Hot Springs_ palace, Sakura?"

She dropped her pack and stripped. After a quick scrub down, she sank into the burning heat of the mineral bath. Her nervousness dissolved as she sighed and stretched languidly.

"I could get used to this."

After much luxuriating, she finally left the tub, her confidence growing. _This isn't so bad. I can do this_, she thought as she cinched a soft yukata around her waist. Her skin was warm, her muscles relaxed, her head clear, and—she sniffed—something smelled delicious.

Poking her head outside the bath, she saw two serving women fussing over a table laden with enough food for five people. Swallowing a gush of saliva, Sakura came closer to the table. The women uncovering plates noticed her and dropped to the floor, bowing.

"Sachi-sama, we're honored to meet you."

Sakura flushed at the women prostrated before her. She was about to pull them upright when she remembered that she was supposed to be Nakamura Sachi, the daimyo of Hot Springs' royal daughter.

"Umm…" She hesitated. _What would be an appropriate response here?_ "That will be all?" She hoped that was the right thing to say.

Barely raising their heads, the women bobbed in obeisance as they backed out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Sakura turned her attention back to the delectable smells.

Clasping her hands in joy, she gazed at the feast just for her. She plucked a huge, pink shrimp off a plate and took a bite—so buttery and succulent. Sakura hummed with delight and sucked on the empty shell while she looked for something to try next. She snorted at the enormous tureen of ramen.

"Naruto would've already claimed _that_," she decided as she settled into a chair to eat properly.

She inhaled the aroma of cinnamon-laced curry, and snatched a floret of broccoli from a dish of yakiudon, shoving her thumb in her mouth to make sure she got every drop of the salty sauce. There were fans of sashimi so intricately arranged that Sakura almost felt bad taking a piece. _Almost._ The paper-thin slice of puffer fish melted on her tongue and she giggled. Eating had never been so much fun!

Sakura lifted a porcelain cup of water to her lips and drank deeply—before hacking and spluttering. "_That's_ not water!" she said between coughs. Her face warmed and a pleasant wooziness filled her head, making her smile. _Sake_. She knew Tsunade's love of rice wine, but she'd never been allowed before—at fifteen, she was too young. She sipped from the cup again. "Mmm…nice." She smacked her lips and dug into a bowl of sweet anmitsu.

After eating and drinking for what felt like hours, Sakura stifled a hiccup and slid off the chair. Her eyelids drooped and all she wanted was to crawl into the princess' huge, inviting bed, but walking was a lot harder to do now for some reason. Her brain was foggy and her limbs were slow to respond.

_Must be exhausted from traveling_, she thought, never once attributing her condition to the bottle of sake she'd downed.

Sakura braced herself between a chair and the table, her brows knit as she focused all her attention on the bed. Pushing off, she stumbled forward and collided with the mattress. Burrowing into the silky sheets, she sighed blissfully as she laid a hand over her rounded stomach.

_This mission is going to be wonderful_. Sakura smiled at the thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock—considerably early—Sasuke stood outside the samurai captain's office. His loosely clasped hands behind his back and the relaxed angle of his shoulders belied the tight coil of every muscle in his body. Today, he was to be reassigned. He _needed_ to be entrusted to work with the shinobi standing in for Nakamura Sachi.

Replacing the daimyo's daughter with a kunoichi was a stroke of genius he hadn't thought the samurai captain capable of. Begrudgingly, Sasuke admitted that the man was fairly accomplished with a sword. He'd even seen him stream lightning through the blade, something Sasuke perfected only six months prior.

_That doesn't mean he's sharp-minded enough to think of _this_ plan. _

Then it occurred to Sasuke—Hot Springs' proximity to Sound made it a prime spying location for an enemy nation. He chuckled derisively when he realized his error.

_This isn't the captain's plan. And it's certainly not the daimyo's plan. This is the plan of a Kage looking to ally their village with Yu. _

The hidden village of Yugakure flourished long ago, but after nearly two decades of peacetime, it dwindled to a few random shinobi who'd since moved on. That left Hot Springs Country, in essence, defenseless.

_Ripe for a larger nation to install themselves at Sound's border under the guise of protecting Yu's citizens_, Sasuke thought with an approving smirk. _And what better way to befriend the daimyo than to protect his only daughter with one of their own?_ He couldn't help but wonder which nation had sent a hapless kunoichi into the jaws of the beast. Who would place one lone girl between the spies of Sound and the assassins of the Akatsuki?

The heavy footfall of another samurai coming down the hall coincided with the opening of the captain's door.

"Come in," the captain said, gesturing to the two men.

_Two of us? That's one too many_, Sasuke thought as he looked over his fellow samurai appraisingly. _What if Itachi shows up during his shift?_

Agitation had Sasuke fairly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he listened to the captain's droning description of their duties. Glancing at the other man, he knew he had to take him out quickly and silently. Options flew through his head until he settled on one.

"…and, of course, written reports will be conveyed by crow. Now, we meet the kunoichi. Remember, as far as everyone in the palace is concerned, she _is_ Sachi. Only you two, the daimyo, and I know differently. Let's go."

As the captain turned, Sasuke made his move. A quick surge of chakra set the red and black of his Sharingan whirling. A second's contact with the samurai's eyes, and the man was trapped in a demonic illusion of pain and fire.

"Ahh! B-burning up! Please!" he shrieked, clutching his head as he dropped to his knees. Sasuke and the captain ran to his aid. "MAKE IT stop!" He writhed, tormented, in Sasuke's arms.

The captain shouted commands and he was carried off to a medic, his screams still echoing through the hall. "Come on, Seiya." The captain was clearly rattled, but remembered his duty. "We can't keep the daimyo waiting. You'll just have to do this alone."

Sasuke nodded and followed, a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

* * *

"Sachi-sama. Sachi-sama!"

Sluggishly, Sakura roused. "_Mmf_. Leave me alone," she grumbled and swatted at the hand shaking her. She didn't have a mission today. Why was her mother pushing her to wake up?

"Sachi-sama, your father is expecting you in an hour. Please!"

In a rush, everything came back to Sakura. Where and who she was and why she was here flooded her brain as her eyes snapped open. A woman with a sleek, iron-gray bun hovered over her.

"Hurry! We have so much to do before you can see your father!"

"Okay. Yeah. Right," she mumbled, sitting up. Her head felt stuffed full of cotton. Her mouth did, too. As she shifted to the edge of the bed, the world tilted and Sakura felt everything she ate last night flip over in her belly.

"Shit."

She bolted to the bathroom and retched. "Ughhhh…how'd I get sick?" Remembering the sake from last night made her stomach clench. "_A hangover_?!" Panting to keep the dry-heaves at bay, Sakura laid on the floor. The tiles felt so cool against her burning forehead.

"Sachi-sama! Let's go. Up, up, up." The woman had Sakura's forearm in a surprisingly strong grip for someone her age and stature. Unwillingly, she sat up, her head spinning in nauseating circles. "We have much to do and not much time. Let's go."

As the unrelenting old woman left the bathroom, Sakura put glowing hands to her head and belly, all the while keeping a sharp lookout for her return. The shooting pain behind her eyes evaporated and, as chakra wound through her system, Sakura's stomach settled. Crawling to the bathing stool, she pulled off her robe, filled a bowl with water, and sat under the shower spray, hoping to clear the cobwebs.

"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up."

Sakura's arms shot out to cover herself. _Who walks in on someone in the shower?_ Clearing the water from her eyes, she saw the old woman with her arms full of soaps, bottles, and scrub brushes. Her sleeves were rolled and her skirt was hoisted up and tied so as not to get it wet. Sakura grabbed a towel, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Now, now. Think of me as your dear auntie. No need to be shy, Princess," she said, snatching the towel and pushing her back onto the bathing stool. Before Sakura could say a word, a bucket of water was thrown in her face and the old woman was scratching furiously at her scalp with a honey-scented shampoo. Remembering her role, Sakura preserved her modesty as best she could by pulling her knees up to her chest. Despite her mortification, she allowed herself to be scrubbed and scoured until her skin was pink.

After being roughly mopped dry, she was massaged with almond oil. The strong, old woman pounded and slapped her muscles until Sakura glowed. Then she was wrapped in a yukata and pushed out of the bathroom. In her room, a table was laid out with an assortment of fruits and pastries. Sakura choked back some bile as she passed an enormous, rice-stuffed omelet.

_Maybe just some bread_, she thought as she rubbed her queasy stomach. She made sure to sniff and carefully taste the glass of water that was poured for her to assure herself it wasn't sake—she wouldn't make _that_ mistake again.

"Time to get dressed, Sachi-sama," the old woman announced with yards and yards of multi-colored silk draped over her arms. Sakura's robe was yanked away and she was painted with a thick, white paste which went on cold and wet, but dried quickly.

"Up. Look up, Princess." The woman tilted her face up by the chin. Sakura tried not blink as her eyes were lined in black. She itched to scrape off the suffocating makeup, but sat on her hands and hoped this wouldn't be an everyday occurrence. After her lips were shaped into a bright red bow, she was put into a short, white kimono and hakama pants.

"Step in. That's right. Not used to such formal wear?" the old woman asked as Sakura needed to be told exactly how to turn and what hole to stick her limbs through.

"No need until now," she answered, hoping her excuse was believable.

"That's fine, dear. That's why you have your auntie here."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she shrugged into what felt like the fiftieth layer of clothing. _How do these high-born women move?_ Over the initial kimono, there were at least ten separate silks of various lengths and colors weighing her down, never mind the obi that her _auntie_ cinched tight enough to crack ribs.

"It will accent your…_figure_," she'd said with a dismayed look at Sakura's miniscule cleavage.

Taking tiny, careful steps, she was lead to a chair where her hair was raked with a comb. "Such an _unusual_ color, Sachi-sama," the woman commented and Sakura stiffened.

Reminding herself that no one knew what the _real_ Sachi looked like didn't ease her worry. If the daimyo and his wife both had black hair, would people wonder about their daughter's bright pink? The room was quiet as the old woman worked, oiling and styling Sakura's cropped hair into surprisingly elaborate twists. Ivory sticks and pearl-studded kanzashi were poked into place—the hair combs ended in a waterfall of delicate flowers that cascaded down either side of Sakura's face.

As she was helped into tabi socks and geta, she finally got a look at herself in the mirror. Shock was the first thing that registered. Who was that princess looking back at her? She couldn't contain the pleased smile that crept across her face.

"I'm…_pretty_."

"Of course you are, Sachi-sama. Now, let's go."

Sakura was hustled out the door to where four samurai waited to escort her to the daimyo's private office. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as she glanced at her masked guards. Her mission had finally begun.

* * *

"…and so, Nakamura-sama, I'm sure you'll agree. It makes more sense to have Seiya stay with the kunoichi twenty-four-seven, rather than rotate shifts with another guard. If anything, _anything at all_, goes awry, Seiya will be right there."

Sasuke stifled a yawn as he listened to the captain list his—or, rather, Seiya's—qualifications. Daimyo Nakamura was initially not pleased with the kunoichi being watched by only one guard, but his captain detailed why this would be a better plan. Sasuke pushed down a derisive snort—it was the _only_ plan now that his partner was trapped in a Sharingan genjutsu.

_Now to see who this kunoichi is_, he thought as he clenched sweaty fists behind his back. Sasuke had already scanned the layout of the room, thought about how far away the castle gate was, and planned the quickest route out of Hot Springs if he was recognized. He wondered if the photo of him in the Bingo Book was outdated. Perhaps his face had changed enough in two and a half years to render him unrecognizable. He was glad for his black hood and mask, hoping it would be enough to fully conceal who he was.

"Yes, Seiya will be with Sach—I mean, _the kunoichi_ during all of her lessons. He'll accompany her to the Festival of Nations celebration tonight as well as all her suitor dinners. In truth, my lord, he'll never leave her side."

The reality of how much time he'd be spending with this girl sent a panicky shiver through him. _What if she's someone I knew? What if she's turns out to be Ino, or one of those other irritating girls who studied my every move? Can I really pull this off?_ Then he remembered, his resolve solidifying, _Itachi's coming._

A sharp rap on the door shook Sasuke from his thoughts. At the daimyo's command, both carved doors were swung open to reveal not the battle-ready kunoichi he'd expected, but a delicate princess who floated to the center of the room, her eyes appropriately downcast as she sank to the floor in front of the daimyo in a deep, reverent bow.

As she sat up, Sasuke thought, _Whoever she is, she's been well-trained._ All of her gestures were slow, noble. The knot in his stomach eased slightly. This was no kunoichi he was familiar with. He took in her slender neck, the elegant line of her chin, her full, red lips. _At least they got someone who looks the part_.

"Nakamura-sama," the kunoichi began, "the Hokage sends her warmest regards. Tsunade-sama hopes that the services of her apprentice will meet your needs during this most anxious time for your nation."

_A Konoha kunoichi?_ Sasuke tried to recall all the girls near his age from the Leaf. He couldn't place her, but the fact that she was from his hometown made his stomach knot up again. _Tsunade's apprentice? _Orochimaru told many tales of his former teammate's legendary strength and skill. He couldn't imagine any of his female classmates capable of training under such a powerful woman.

The daimyo left his chair to circle the girl appraisingly. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Lady Tsunade has certainly sent Hot Springs a rare gift." A strange familiarity tickled Sasuke as the girl blushed pink beneath her pale face paint. "What is your name, kunoichi?"

Cold fear rocketed from Sasuke's head to his feet as her eyes lifted and a clear green he could never forget glittered in darkly-lined eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, my lord."

* * *

For you, my bestest editor in the world, Unicorn Paige, I am barbequing a bacon planet. It might be a while, but it will be so worth it.

For you, my dear readers, maybe you could tell me all the different ways you'd like to kill me for this chapter? Hee, hee. Chapters of Sasuke/Sakura interaction a-coming. I swear. Really.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke marched two steps behind Sakura, eyes glued to her back, as the captain briefed her.

"…and, after etiquette training, Seiya will take you back to your room. Please understand that he's required to be with you at all times, but your safety and modesty will be his utmost priority. Before we can present you to…"

_Sakura!_ _Why did the kunoichi have to be Sakura?_ Anyone else and he might've stood a chance of fooling them. ButSakura? _Why hasn't she said something already?_

She must've recognized him beneath his mask.

He tried seeing past the layers of silk to discover what kind of kunoichi she'd become as he cursed himself for not keeping up with Sakura's development. He had no idea what skills she had and, thus, had no idea what her weaknesses were. There was no way to plan ahead and Sasuke hated being unprepared.

_If I have to, I'll head back to Sound._ _But what if Itachi shows up?_ His stomach tightened. _If Itachi shows up, she won't stand a chance_ _alone._ That idea was quickly buried under thoughts of missed opportunities and the decision of whether or not to run.

The door to her room closed on the two of them and Sakura turned. Sasuke tensed, backing up against the door, his hand clutching the knob.

"Your name's Seiya, right? I'm Sakura." He flinched when she held out her hand for him to shake. "If we're going to live together, we might as well be friends."

Adrenaline surged as Sasuke looked from her hand to her smiling face. _Does she really not know it's me?_ A vague disappointment dropped into his stomach, but then his eyes narrowed. _Or is she playing me, lulling me into a false sense of security? _

"Okaaay. I get it," she said when he made no move to accept her hand. "You're on duty. Ever the stoic samurai." She sighed, kicking off her sandals and picking at the knot in her obi. "Well, I need to get out of these ridiculous clothes and wash off this paint, so…um…yeah." She flushed and stepped behind a screen.

Without warning, the door flew open, cracking Sasuke in the back of the head. A kunai jumped into his hand and he pointed it in the face of an ancient woman with tightly pulled, iron-colored hair. _How did she slip past my detection? _he wondered and then realized he'd been too lost in thought to detect anyone—he cursed his lowered guard.

"Get that thing out of my face." She swatted his blade away. "Sachi-sama! Where are youuu?" the old woman sang. "You need to change for lessons."

Rubbing the lump on his head, Sasuke stared as Sakura's shadow was pushed and pulled and twirled until every layer of colored silk was removed and hung over the rice paper screen.

"Now, go sit. I need to get those combs out of your hair." Sasuke saw the tiny shadow push Sakura. Deftly, she stuck her bare foot out, braking against the tatami before she was revealed.

"I'm not going out there like _this_! There's _a man_ out there!" Sakura hissed.

"A man? Where?" The old woman stuck her head around the screen. "There's no man out there. I see a boy pretending to be a man, but no _real_ man."

Fear rippled through Sasuke. He'd grown tall and broad, but he was only sixteen. Well, _almost_ sixteen. Had the old woman sniffed him out? Was she some kind of high-level spy?

"Auntie, please! I'm _not_ sitting naked in front of him!"

Sasuke reddened, his eyes flicking toward the dressing screen furtively.

"Sachi-sama, you're an overly modest girl. He's only a guard." She sighed. "Very well. Here's a robe." Sakura gasped as she was pushed out from behind the screen just as she closed her yukata. "It's not like you have anything to see."

Her face was beet red as she stalked to the chair, holding the robe closed all the way up to her neck.

Numbly watching, Sasuke's mind was occupied as combs and pins were removed and Sakura's hair was brushed into a simple bun. He wondered, as the old woman rubbed a thick cream in circles across Sakura's face, neck, and shoulders, if he'd really changed that much in three years for Sakura not to know him.

Looking at the clearly defined muscle in her back and arms, Sasuke knew that Sakura had changed. If not for her uniquely colored hair and eyes, he couldn't say for certain if he would've recognized her on the street. Hope grew inside him—maybe his chance to fight Itachi wasn't completely lost.

Sasuke slipped the kunai back into his holster. He'd wait and see what happened.

* * *

Geta sandals dangled from her fingers as Sakura trudged, exhausted from a day full of lessons, down the hall to her room, Seiya on her heels.

"Can you believe that? Calligraphy? Needlework?! What the hell do I need to know those for?"

He closed the door behind them noiselessly, not offering even the slightest grunt of acknowledgement or agreement.

"Ugh. It's as bad as when they made us take flower arranging classes at the Academy. I'm a shinobi! Why do I need to know how to put stupid flowers in a stupid vase?" She tossed her shoes under a chaise and plopped onto it. "Useless." She craned her neck to look at him, waiting for any indication that he was listening. He continued to stand still and silent.

She muttered under her breath, "They never made the _boys_ take those classes."

Propping her head up on her hand, she stared at Seiya. All day, he'd been right next to her and never said a word, not even a friendly gesture. It made Sakura uncomfortable.

_You're nervous. You talk too much when you're nervous. _She sighed. _And lonely._ Slanting her eyes in his direction, she assessed the challenge that was Seiya. _If I could make Sasuke-kun talk to me, I can make anyone talk. _ She remembered coaxing her closemouthed teammate into conversation with a swell of pride.

_You will break, oh mighty samurai statue._ She giggled at her own joke and laughed louder when Seiya looked at her sideways.

* * *

Fighting with every fiber of her being not to plunge the chopsticks deep into her instructor's eyes, Sakura carefully picked up a tiny, round bean and placed it in the red bowl.

"Better," her teacher sniffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But your elbow is still dipping below an acceptable level." He swept the practice beans off the table and muttered under his breath, "I swear, they don't teach her anything and I'm supposed to make her ready for society in a week? I'm _not_ a miracle worker."

She closed her eyes and tried to take calming breaths as she remembered her mission. _Don't mess up. Tsunade's counting on you._

Opening her eyes, Sakura saw Seiya staring from across the room. She smiled and rolled her eyes in the teacher's direction in an exasperated way. His eyes widened and then looked away, his stance becoming rigid. Sakura stifled a giggle at his sense of duty.

"Next, Sachi-sama, I want you to separate the black rice from the white rice."

Sakura crumpled inside when she saw the bowl of mixed rice. _This will take all day!_ Obediently, she took up her chopsticks and delicately lifted one grain of black rice, being sure her elbow was high.

After she successfully dropped it in the second bowl, Sakura glanced at Seiya and found him watching her progress. She smirked—she'd show the samurai what a kunoichi was capable of. Moving faster, she soon had half the bowl separated.

_I'm finally getting the hang of this princess thing!_ she thought with a well-pleased grin.

With a flick of his fan, her instructor jarred her elbow. Both bowls spilled, black and white rice intermingling on the tabletop. "Keep that elbow up," he said with a sneer as he walked to the window.

Sakura scowled and, quick as lighting, picked up a bean from the floor and flung it at her teacher. She added the tiniest bit of chakra to her throw. When it hit him square on the back of his bald head, it raised an inch-high bump.

She was placidly at her task when he whirled around. His eyes narrowed at her while he massaged his lump.

Sakura smiled when she heard Seiya snort.

* * *

"That's it!"

Wooden sandals flew across the room.

"I'm done! Not doing that anymore. Just look at my fingers!" She raced up to him, extending her index finger under his nose. Sasuke's heart raced in panic at her proximity. "I'm a pincushion!"

She struggled with the knot in her obi. "You get in touch with your captain and tell him I'm not taking embroidery anymore." She pulled one of the lacquered sticks from her hair and jammed it into the twisted sash. "It's ridiculous. I'm done. I'm no princess!" She threw the hair stick in frustration and grabbed one of his kunai and made to slice apart her sash.

His hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. "You're no princess. You're a shinobi. You'll endure."

He immediately regretted opening his mouth. He froze, waiting for Sakura to recognize him. Instead, she hung her head and mumbled, "I'm a shinobi. I'll endure." Handing him back his blade with a small, embarrassed smile, she said, "Thanks, Seiya."

Sasuke watched her easily untie the ornate sash, flick it over the screen, and disappear behind it to undress.

* * *

"Shit!"

Sakura immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, wincing at her stubbed toe.

"That is certainly no language for a daughter of the esteemed daimyo of Hot Springs, I'm sure," sniffed her dance instructor.

"Sorry. It's just that…" She hesitated. Glancing at Seiya, she remembered his pointed reminder that she was a shinobi on a mission. She needed to knuckle down and learn. "It's nothing. I apologize, Sensei."

He harrumphed and continued pushing her around the room, stopping every so often to make convoluted movements with his feet. Try as she might, Sakura was unable to understand. After her toe crashed into his large, mincing feet once again, Sakura bit back another curse and spoke up.

"Sensei? Maybe a partner of a more appropriate size would be better?" She saw resistance in his eyes and added quickly, "You could critique my performance from any angle."

She could see the idea of being able to yell at her more often appealed to her instructor when he rubbed his chin in thought. His beady eyes landed on Seiya and he shouted, "You!" Seiya's head turned slowly. "Come over here. I have need of you."

Sakura covered her laughter with a long sleeve when Seiya's eyes narrowed dangerously and he returned to a position of attention.

"I said I have need of you, young man!" Her instructor was turning purple.

Pressing her lips together to keep in a giggle, Sakura moved closer to her guard. "Please?" She gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged. To her great surprise, he followed her to the center of the room.

"All right! Positions!" Her teacher tapped a baton rhythmically against his hand, marking time.

Seiya's hand looped around her waist and pressed into the small of her back, anchoring her to him. Sakura barely had a moment to rest her hand high on his shoulder before he whirled her around the room. Her breath caught as he gracefully swayed and turned them both across the floor. She never would've expected the silent warrior to have _this_ as his hidden talent.

Her instructor was whipping his baton across his palm now, angry that there was nothing to find fault with. With a happy chuckle, she leaned closer and asked, "Where does a _samurai_ learn how to dance like this?"

Seiya turned his face aside and was silent. _Did I embarrass him?_ Sakura wondered, regretting her thoughtless question. She didn't know this man or his history. What if she'd touched on a sore subject? She opened her mouth, an apology at the ready—

"My mother."

Shocked at receiving an answer at all, she momentarily became wooden in his arms. He pressed his hand firmly against her back, guiding her, and they fell back into step.

Sakura danced a little lighter now—she'd just made a friend.

* * *

"There will be several sons of the merchant class who will be among your suitors. _This_ is the proper angle to bow to their parents."

Her etiquette teacher tilted her graceful head and shoulders forward ever so slightly and Sakura imitated exactly.

"This is the proper way to acknowledge merchant suitors," she said, barely inclining her head. She adjusted Sakura with a gentle touch to her chin.

_What a terrible way to meet your husband_, Sakura thought with a melancholy twinge.

"There's talk that the daimyo of Kaminari is sending his second son to meet you." She smiled sweetly as if this was the best news ever. "If he asks to meet you alone, you must insist on a screen. It's bad form to talk face to face with even a high-ranking suitor. Young men are easily tempted by what they can see. And men from Lightning are notoriously rough and demanding." She brushed a fallen lock of hair from Sakura's face with a sadly knowing smile. "But you're a durable blossom."

Sakura swallowed and thanked every god she could think of that she was not really a daimyo's daughter.

Even after the lesson was over and she and Seiya were back in her room, Sakura couldn't shake her blue mood.

"Seiya? Are you married?"

She wasn't sure if she'd get a response, but she needed to talk. His brow furrowed momentarily and she wondered what it meant.

"I couldn't do that," she said. His brow creased further, but seemed more questioning than angry. "I couldn't do what they want Sachi to do. Marry someone you don't love."

After several silent minutes, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

_She's exactly the same._

As the old woman scrubbed Sakura, Sasuke realized he'd finally seen the girl he left in Konoha—the lovesick girl who sighed at the moon and dreamed of a white knight.

_She's no shinobi_, he thought as he glanced at her bed. _I bet there's not even a concealed weapon in there. _

To prove his point, he listened for the sound of running water and then crept silently to her pillow. Sasuke stuck his hand under it. _Nothing_. He lifted the sheets and then the mattress. He even kneeled and made a thorough search under her bed. _Not even a senbon._

He glided back into position seconds before Sakura emerged from the bath, cheeks rosy.

"Get to bed now, Sachi," the old woman admonished as she left. "You have a busy day tomorrow. You'll be presented to the first wave of suitors." She ducked her head back in the closing door. "Maybe you'll be with your future husband tomorrow."

With a very unladylike snort, Sakura mumbled, "Not likely," under her breath. She snuggled into her covers as Sasuke lay on top of the futon at the foot of her bed. "Night, Seiya."

He smirked as he listened to her rhythmic breathing, a feeling of righteous arrogance filling his chest. _She's lucky I'm here_, he thought. _If Itachi does show up, she wouldn't stand a chance without me. No samurai guard could protect her from him. And she obviously can't protect herself._

Sitting up, he looked at her—she was blissfully unaware. _I could draw my blade and be on her before she even woke up._ What made him stand up and put that theory to the test, Sasuke couldn't say, but almost immediately, he was hovering over her sleeping face, feeling vindicated.

_I could've killed her a hundred different ways by now_, was the last thought he had. Inexplicably, he woke up on the other side of the room, pain exploding in his head and jaw, and Sakura's fingers beneath his mask.

"Seiya! I'm so sorry!"

"Thakuya?"

"_Shh_. Don't try to talk. Your jaw is broken. I'll have it fixed in a minute."

_Broken? _She'll_ fix it?_ _What the hell's going on?_

A bright green glow emanated from under his mask. Slowly, the pain receded and her hands slipped out, smoothing the mask securely in place. "There you go. All better."

He put a hand to his jaw, experimentally shifting it from side to side. When his fingers touched the fabric covering his face, Sasuke realized she'd preserved his identity. "You didn't look?" he asked incredulously.

"At your _face_? Seiya!" she admonished. "You think that little of me? I'm a _medic_! I've taken an oath. I would never." A sly smile stole over her face. "But now that you mention it…why _do_ you keep that on your face? You even wear it to bed." Her fingers crept closer to the edge of the fabric. "What're you hiding under there?"

He swatted her hands away and she giggled. Sakura gripped his hand tightly and put an arm around his shoulders. "Can you stand?" She helped him to his feet easily and he was dumbstruck at her strength. _How much power does she have? And a medic?_ He looked at her with new eyes. Who was Sakura now? He didn't know.

Sakura kept her arm hovering around his shoulders as he swayed and rubbed his neck. "Why don't you get in the onsen? You'll regret it when you're hurting tomorrow." She smiled and began to steer him toward the bathroom.

When she seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to fall down and crack his head open on the tiled floor, she made for the door.

"Wait."

She froze and slowly turned at his command.

"I can't do this. I have to watch you." Itachi might come to claim his prize at any time—Sasuke had to be ready.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought. "I can fix that." In a flash, she was back in the room, easily toting her enormous dressing screen. Sasuke stared, dumbstruck, as she set it up near the bath and then sat on the floor opposite him. "There. Now get in the tub, would you? It's getting late and I have a few guys lining up to date me tomorrow." She huffed a mirthless laugh. "I need my beauty sleep."

He eyed her shadow suspiciously as he shrugged his shirt over his head. Sasuke had watched her dress behind this same screen for the past several days. He knew she could see as much—or as little—of him as he could her, but he needed to be careful. "Turn around," he mumbled.

With a barking chuckle, she reminded him, "You did hear me say I was a medic, didn't you?"

"Sakura."

"Fine. Fine. I'm turned. Get in the tub already."

With a tingle of anxiety, Sasuke stripped, leaving his head and face covering until last. Tentatively dipping into the steaming water, he kept a sharp eye on her. What if she got bold and peeked around the screen? When he was up to his shoulders in warmth, he groaned in relaxation.

"See. I told you it'd feel good."

He ducked his head under the water, relishing the heat. Bobbing back to the surface, he slicked his long bangs back with both hands.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" he sputtered.

"Oh, you were under. I said I'm sorry, Seiya. But when I woke up and saw a face above mine, it was just instinct. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Ino—she's my irritating friend. Anyway, Ino says I'm a monster, but it's just chakra. You know about chakra, right? I guess I've been fighting for so long using it that I don't think about it much anymore. It just kinda happens. Anyway, when I saw you, I thought you were, you know, an enemy or something and I hit you with maybe a little too much chakra. And now I'm talking too much. Ino says I talk too much when I'm nervous. I'm shutting up now."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He could practically _hear_ her blushing. He may not know much about this strong kunoichi and her newly powerful fists, but he still knew Sakura.

* * *

Paige, Paige, Paige. You might not be Master of the Universe today, but you are Goddess of the Highlighter! Lady Baconham? I dunno...you're just The Best.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed the last three chapters. Write to me! Tell me what you think of Sasuke and Sakura so far. Or tell me your favorite line (if you have one!). I'd love to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Shifting in her chair, Sakura wondered how many more suitors she'd have to smile at before her ass fell completely asleep. Her current prospect seemed to be equally bored to tears.

"Yado, dear? Did you tell Nakamura-sama how you've studied with the masters in Suna?" chirped his pushy mother.

"I did, Mother," said Yado. "Three times."

"My son is well-educated," said Yado's father, clapping him on the back. "He'd make a just and fair daimyo. By your side, of course. Nakamura-sama, did you get the kimono fabric that I had made for you?"

When Seiya gestured with his chin to at least ten bolts of finely embroidered silk, Sakura nodded once in response.

"Just a token of my son's esteem. He's a generous boy in addition to being smart. And, as you can see—stand up, Yado—he's well built, too. His body's strong. Sure to keep you well satis—"

"_Thank_ you so much," Sakura interrupted before her cheeks burst into flames. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She inclined her head, signaling that their interview was over.

After the doors slid closed on another six hopeful men, Sakura turned to Seiya. "You don't know how many more there are, do you?" When he shook his head, she sighed. "It's not that I mind talking to people. I like talking to people, but—"

Seiya snorted. "I never would've guessed."

Glaring at him with a small grin, she said, "Ha-ha. You're _so_ funny. Like I was saying, some of these people are a bit _too_ ambitious. Did you see how old that last guy was? He had to be at least thirty! What is he even doing here? Remember my old sensei? The one I told you about last night? _He's_ thirty! It'd be like _me_ married to _Kakashi-sensei_!" She made a noise of disgust and mock-shivered.

"I don't know," Seiya said, staring pensively out an open window. "From what you said, he sounds like a decent guy. You could do worse."

Sakura's face slid from a look of complete disbelief to a scowl. "Are you implying that I couldn't do any _better_?"

He shrugged. "Have you?"

"What do you mean _have you_?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Exactly that. Have you done any better?"

She wanted to shout at him that there was only _one_ boy she loved and he was far better than anyone else. But Seiya didn't know her—and he certainly didn't know Sasuke. The fire of indignation in her chest fizzled to a cold loneliness. She crossed her arms and looked away.

The shoji slid open to reveal the next suitor and his parents. As they settled themselves on the tatami in front of her, Sakura clasped her hands together to keep from rubbing her forehead. Her temple thudded with the promise of a headache as she smiled and nodded. She didn't hear a word that was said, her thoughts turning to Sasuke.

_I wonder where he is right now. Is he still with Orochimaru? Is he safe?_ A tiny smile lifted her lips. _Sasuke-kun's birthday's coming up. He'll be sixteen. I wonder how much taller he is now?_ She knew puberty had changed her body. She wondered how it'd changed his. She chuckled, thinking of Sasuke with a mustache. Sakura was startled from her reverie when someone touched her hand.

"Excuse me?" She found herself too close to a fair-haired boy with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I asked if you would grant me the honor of a _private_ audience, Sachi-chan." He pulled her hand closer to his lips.

Seiya leaned in, snatching her hand from his and glaring with menace. "_Nakamura-sama_ does not give private audiences. This meeting is over."

Grabbing Sakura's elbow, he steered her out of the room. She stumbled on the high teeth of her geta as they strode through the halls of the palace. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

_You're imagining things_, she chastised herself. _Your head was full of Sasuke. You saw nothing._

But for a moment, when Seiya stared down that suitor, she thought she saw a gleam of red in his eyes.

* * *

"Sakura."

She'd been sitting in a chair by the window for most of the afternoon.

"_Sakura_."

Slowly, she blinked and turned toward him. Her eyes questioned, but she said nothing.

"Dinner's here."

Turning back to the window, she mumbled, "I'm fine. You go ahead, Seiya."

Sudden anger flared in Sasuke. She was obviously a strong shinobi. Why was she sighing at the sunset like a lovelorn little girl?

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." He lowered his eyebrows at her and she pulled her legs up to her chest. "Okay. I'm…lonely."

"Lonely?" He chuffed skeptically as he threw himself into the chair next to her. _You don't even know the meaning of the word._

"Back home, all my friends are gone."

"What're you talking about? What about that guy, Naruto?"

She shook her head sadly. "Naruto left almost three years ago to train with Jiraiya-sensei, one of the Legendary Sannin. You've heard of them?"

"Of course." _He's not the only one who trained with a Sannin._ The competitive spark that Sasuke thought had long been trampled glowed with life.

"He left soon after…after Sasuke-kun left."

He jumped unexpectedly when she said his name, but she'd gone back to staring at the darkening sky.

Watching her mood sink, Sasuke was reminded too much of himself in younger days. Most of his childhood hours were spent anywhere but inside the rooms that still echoed with the voices of his family. He understood all too well the agony of being trapped every night, suffocating in solitude.

"I know a few ways out of the castle."

Her head snapped around instantly, eyes glittering. "You do?!"

He nodded and before he knew it, she was wrapped around his neck. "You're the best!" She tugged him up with that amazing strength of hers. "Let's go! Which way?"

"Wait!" He needed a second to think, but Sakura was dancing in place with excitement. "You can't wear that," he said, plucking the collar of her bright red furisode. He rubbed his chin for a second. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sasuke wondered where his sanity went as he bolted to a utility closet and snagged a maid's uniform from a folded pile. Why did it matter to him that she was sad? Wasn't he only here for an opportunity to kill Itachi?

When he tumbled back into her room, Sakura was already out of her furisode—she clutched a yukata robe around her as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Put this on."

She ducked behind the screen and flew out seconds later in the plain, brown kimono of the cleaning staff. "Let's go!"

"Wait." Sasuke sliced a square of silk from one of her many shifts. "Come here," he commanded as he tied the square over her head. "That hair of yours has always been too noticeable."

His movements stuttered as he caught his slip, but Sakura seemed too excited to notice. After he tied off the knot, she grabbed his arm and made for the door—and then froze.

"What about you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Seiya! You can't wear those!" She pointed to his uniform and mask.

Shaking his head, he took her by the wrist and snuck into the hall.

She persisted. "Come on! You have to—"

Pressing his back against the wall, he pulled her close. Nearly nose to nose, Sasuke scowled and silently pressed a finger to his lips in warning.

"It's an adventure," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "You need a costume, too."

Sasuke counted doors and pulled her inside a linen closet. "Make your hand glow."

"What?"

He knew he couldn't use a small _Katon_ to light the dark closet like he'd done on previous searches of the castle. He had to pretend she was the only chakra user between them.

"Sakura, it's dark. I need some light."

"Oh, okay." An eerie green illuminated the tiny room.

Sasuke searched along the back wall until he found the laundry chute. Yanking it open, he said, "Get in." He expected an argument, but she hiked up her skirt and put a leg inside. Offering his hand to help, he cautioned, "No noise on the way down."

She giggled. "You're no fun." Crossing her arms over her chest, she disappeared down the slope. He counted to five and jumped in.

After a bruising slide, he shot out into a pile of bedding. He'd barely landed when Sakura pulled him to his feet.

"Which way now?"

"Follow the left tunnel. It leads to the hot spring pumps on top of the hill. The village is right there."

They began the long, echoing walk down the tunnel.

"So, how do you know so much about the castle?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was about to tell her about the map he stole when he stopped. Sakura was smart. The less he told her the better.

"There's lots of clothes in that laundry room. We could go back and get you something." She smiled impishly.

Shaking his head, he huffed a laugh. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Did I tell you about the day me, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto stalked Kakashi-sensei to find out what was beneath _his_ mask?"

* * *

A warm, summer evening greeted Sakura and Seiya when they emerged from the tunnel. Inhaling deeply, she felt all the cares of the day melt from her shoulders. Halfway down the hill from the pump house, she heard the tolling of bells. Gasping, Sakura fisted her hand in Seiya's shirt and pulled him toward the lights of the village.

"A festival? I didn't know there was a festival!"

He sighed in exasperation. "It's the Festival of Nations—the whole reason you're here, moron."

"Well, I've only seen the _boring_ side of the festival—until now! Come on!"

Sakura grabbed Seiya's hand, but his only concession to her overflowing enthusiasm was a mumbled, "Don't pull," and walking slightly faster.

As soon as they turned down the main street, they were squeezed into a rolling tide of humanity. Sakura's jaw dropped at the array of colors, sights, and smells. It was the biggest festival she'd ever seen! Carried along with the crowd, they finally found themselves in front of a group of food and souvenir stands—their vivid, flapping awnings announcing hand-painted lanterns, dazzling kanzashi, and squid on a stick.

Sakura let go of Seiya and began browsing the shops. Immediately, she pulled out her change purse and bought a hand fan decorated with an indigo seascape and glittering gold leaf. The tiny purse emerged again to pay for some deliciously syrupy dango.

Looking to share with her companion, Sakura ran her eyes across the crowd. She found Seiya leaning against a pole, hands stuffed in his pockets—a position so familiar, it stopped her heart.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

His head turned and he spotted her. As he shuffled toward her, Sakura could almost see the coal-black spikes ripple across the back of his head.

"How can you eat that crap?"

Her grip on the stick of dumplings trembled. Her head swam as she forgot how to breathe.

"Sakura?" He stepped into the bright light of the stand and the illusion vanished like mist. "What's going on?" he asked, his fist around the hilt of his sword, his eyes searching for a threat.

_Not Sasuke. Seiya_, she thought, air finally filling her lungs. "Nothing's going on." She shook thoughts of her teammate out of her head. "And what do you mean _crap_? This happens to be very tasty. Have some."

She reached out for his mask, only to have her hand captured halfway. "Nice try."

* * *

Sakura's stamina was endless as she skipped from one merchant to another. Sasuke felt like he'd walked to Konoha and back by the time she spotted a Bunraku show about to begin.

"Oh, there's room for us up front!" she squealed.

_Room_ meant Sakura scooting small children aside so they could squeeze into a space meant for one person.

When the boom of taiko drums and the twanging wail of the shamisan sounded, Sakura clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. She hushed immediately when the four-foot puppet of Raijin, the spike-haired, red god of lightning, stomped across the stage. The deep, steady rumbling of drums accompanied his song of setting the world aflame with his crackling power. Sasuke chuckled when she jumped and clutched his arm as Fujin leaped onto center stage. The whirling, blue god of wind was fearsome as he confronted his foe with a blustery roar. The blast when the two gods clashed was deafening.

As Sakura's clamp on his arm relaxed, Sasuke found himself getting lost in the spectacle. He took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling lighter. It'd been a long time since he'd done something that wasn't directly related to his training. Not since his days with Team Seven—almost three years now. Soon, he'd have the fight of his life with his brother and then he'd have to deal with Orochimaru, but not tonight. Tonight, he would allow himself to experience a little of Sakura's unfeigned wonder. He smiled and the permanent ache in his neck disappeared.

"That was fun, right?" she asked after the show. "Don't tell me you didn't have fun."

He shrugged. "It was okay."

"Okay? What do you mean, _okay_?! It was awesome!" She sighed. "I swear, Seiya. You're as hard to impress as Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snickered—a little at her exasperation and a little at the irony of the situation. He pocketed his hands as Sakura drifted into a jewelry shop. Taking up a post outside, he looked up at the bright moon and realized, with a little surprise, that he was glad they came.

Movement in the trees caught his eye. He stepped back into the shadows and engaged his Sharingan. Immediately, he saw the fluid chakra flow of a shinobi dressed in the black hood of a puppeteer.

_What's he after?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Seiya! Look what I got!" Sasuke's eyes turned black with a blink as Sakura held small, dangling pearls up to her ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ninja lean in for a better look…at _Sakura_.

"Okay. Come on." He put a hand to the small of her back and pushed slightly to get her moving, keeping tabs on the stealthy shinobi.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a _little_ enthusiastic, you know. And I'm going. You don't have to push."

Sasuke looked away for a second and their stalker was gone.

His palms began to sweat. _Where'd he go?_ He'd find him easily with his Sharingan, but he couldn't take the chance of Sakura seeing it and recognizing him.

He cursed in his head when she tried to entice him with a stick of takoyaki. She was wandering into wide open spaces where a well-aimed kunai could kill her. His heart beat faster. _Where did he go?_

"You don't know what you're missing, Seiya. The food here is better than up at the palace."

She finished off her chicken stick and yawned sleepily, extending her arms high over her head.

"I'm going to look at the furisodes. Why don't you go look around? I'll be right here. I promise," she assured him as she disappeared inside the shop.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but realized now was the time to use his bloodline gift and take out their pursuer. Making sure she was well out of sight, he flash-stepped to the trees, lighting his Sharingan.

His forehead knuckled in confusion. He recognized the chakra color he'd seen shining in the trees before, but now it was dim and flickering. Leaping from the branch, Sasuke found the shinobi sprawled out on the ground, breathing his last.

Punched through his neck was a takoyaki stick.

After a search of the body yielded nothing, he found Sakura again.

"Sakura, did you—"

He lurched when she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him toward the center of the village.

"Fireworks! Seiya! The fireworks are starting!"

Gold, red, and green bursts of sparkling light exploded in the sky, dappling their faces in color. Sakura _ooh'd_ and squealed and quickly squeezed him around the chest. "This is so much fun! Thanks, Seiya."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He looked from her awestruck face to the twinkling flowers in the sky. It had been fun.

The sound of distant whistles wrested them away from the celebration. _The castle guard!_ _Have they noticed our absence?_

Sasuke got his bearings, grabbed her hand firmly, and took off running. After a block, Sakura tugged him to a halt. She gathered up her kimono and tucked it under her obi, allowing her to run harder. Securing her hand again, he led her through the back alleys of the village of Yu until they were gasping for air. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, but the thunder of approaching footsteps sent them hurtling through the tunnel under the castle.

"What're we going to do? We can't take the laundry chute _up_!"

"Don't worry."

He squeezed her hand and she didn't question him further. They continued their frenzied escape until they reached a small, wooden box in the wall—a rope-propelled elevator.

"They use it to send linens to the upper floors," he said by way of explanation. "Get in."

She hesitated for a second, deliberating, then climbed into the box, making herself as small as possible. Sasuke wedged himself inside and grabbed the rope. The two of them yanked on the rope, pulling hand over hand, until they thumped against the top of the shaft. Tumbling out first, he pulled her out of the elevator and they ran until he slammed her bedroom door shut behind them. He slumped against it, breathless, but Sakura yanked him up by his shirt.

"Get in bed," she commanded. "Before they come to check on us."

He nodded and quickly unrolled his futon. She threw her yukata on over her maid's kimono and slipped under the covers. They both worked to even their breathing just as the door flew open and lights were lit.

"Sachi-sama!" yelled Sachi's old auntie.

Sasuke leaped in front of Sakura, his sword drawn, as she squinted and pretended to rub sleep from her eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura mumbled. "What is it?"

"You're _here_?" asked the captain of the guard, confused. The old woman clucked disapprovingly at him and left, mumbling about crazy samurai getting her out of bed for no good reason.

"Where else would we be?"

"So sorry to disturb you," he said as he bowed and closed the door.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and Sakura giggled, falling back against her pillows. As he sank into his futon, he felt the adrenaline of the chase finally begin to ebb. Sleep would swallow him up soon.

"Hey, Seiya."

He could barely muster a hum of acknowledgement.

"Let's do that again, okay?"

Sasuke breathed a laugh before falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

Paige, just when I think I've got a chapter all shiny, you always find a way to make it better. You must be made of bacon.

Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Staring at a spot just beside Seiya's head, Sakura struggled not to blink.

"Up. Eyes _up_, Sachi-sama! Now, look left."

Sakura blew out a long, exasperated breath and dug her fingernails into the arm of her chair. Sachi's auntie was in a frenzy, outlining and shadowing Sakura's eyes in shades of pink and black.

Altogether, there was a team of five women hard at work making Sakura look every bit like a high-born princess for the grand ceremony which opened the Festival of Nations. Her hands and feet were soaked, scrubbed, and buffed then her nails were painted with a bright red lacquer. All of Sakura's exposed skin—and even some that _wouldn't_ be exposed—had been swabbed with a thick coat of white pancake makeup. As it dried, it pulled her skin tight. She wiggled her nose to stop the itching.

"Stop flinching." The old woman froze her with a stern look. Sakura was dying for this torture to be over. Luckily, her hair wouldn't be yanked into gravity-defying shapes today.

However…

_That thing must weigh a ton_, she thought, slanting her eyes toward the foot-high headpiece she was to wear for the ceremony.

Twelve inches of gilded metal soared from a plate of gold, curved to conform to the top of her head. From there, it branched off three times on either side. Long, glimmering waves of diamond, jade, and pearl dangled from each branch, held in place with tangles of gold wire. The effect was supposed to mimic the tendrils of steam that rose from the bubbling springs that Yu no Kuni was famous for. Sakura thought it looked like a headache waiting to happen.

She lifted a hand to scratch her irritated nose, only to have it swatted away by a very irate old woman.

"I _said_ stop flinching. You'll ruin all my hard work." With a resigned huff, Sakura put her hand down.

_Meditate, gather chakra, mellow out_, she counseled, but the end of her nose tickled.

_Ignore it. _

Her cheek twitched.

_You're a kunoichi._

Her nose scrunched.

_Your body doesn't control you._

She crossed her eyes, searching for a way to alleviate the _damn itching!_

At the sound of a short, huffing laugh, her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at Seiya. She got a shove to the back of her head for moving, but Sakura tilted her chin at his provoking look, resolving to get him back for laughing at her misery.

Her only consolation was that Seiya was dressed as rigidly as she was. His dark navy hakama pants and kimono seemed fairly comfortable, but the sleeveless, stiff-shouldered kataginu jacket made him look like a giant, blue beetle waiting to take flight. Sakura frowned when she saw that, despite the occasion, he was still wearing his hood and mask.

Sweat trickled down the small of her back as she poked her arms through a layer of white silk, then green, then orange, and finally, the heavily brocaded, gold kimono. Each layer of silk was pulled through the huge bell of her sleeves and layered so that the colors graduated down her arms like a rainbow. Finally, she was cinched up tightly in a wide, green obi.

"Stop sweating. Princesses _don't_ sweat." Her auntie blotted her forehead and upper lip, glaring.

It took three women to lift the huge, gold headdress onto her head and one evil, old woman to secure it with combs that dug painfully into Sakura's scalp. Shoes were slipped over her thin socks. Thankfully, they were not high-toothed geta, but flat, green felt shoes with curled up toes.

Sakura stood and immediately felt the weight of her costume. She swayed as the women tugged her to the hall where Seiya and a squad of no less than ten samurai waited to escort her to the daimyo's private office, her cascading gold and jewels clanking and chiming the entire time.

Feeling like her vertebrae were being compacted, Sakura directed chakra to her neck and shoulders. _How do non-shinobi women manage to stay standing under all of this?_ she wondered. Turning her head to ask Seiya, she saw that his eyes were trained on his surroundings, looking everywhere but at her.

Swiveling forward with some effort, Sakura understood why he didn't want to look at her. She didn't know whether to burst out laughing at her own reflection or to run in horror. She certainly looked frightening—white as a ghost, blood red lips, eyes blackened. But she also felt ridiculous in the crown—like a deer with glittering, tinkling antlers.

Once inside the daimyo's office, Sakura was informed of her duty. She would accompany Nakamura-sama on his balcony where he would make a speech to the masses. After he introduced her, she was to step up and wave.

_Thank goodness I only have to smile and wave_, she thought with a long, relieved sigh. Tsunade and Naruto's faces floated through her head and she smiled. Compared to them, she was certainly not a gifted speechmaker.

Daimyo Nakamura, however, was obviously quite at home with this kind of gathering, as evidenced by his entrance before the crowd. He strode confidently, grinning and gesturing warmly. Sakura swallowed hard as her arms and legs tingled.

"Nervous?" Seiya stuck out his arm for her.

"I'm not talking to you." He quirked an eyebrow as she laid her arm on top of his and waited for her introduction. "I heard you laughing this morning. You'll pay for that."

He grunted in disbelief.

"You better keep up your defenses, if you know what's good for you."

Suddenly, the crowd roared and Sakura was prompted forward. Before she crossed the threshold of the balcony and greeted hundreds of people, Seiya leaned close, the fabric of his mask brushing her ear as he whispered, "I've heard shinobi say that the best _defense_ is a good _offense_."

And then he flicked his elbow.

And she stumbled.

And the entire crowd gasped.

The weight of her enormous headpiece tipped and Sakura could not stop her forward motion. She threw out her arms, flailing around for _anything_ to grab hold of before she plunged over the balcony.

"Sachi, dear, you can let go now," the daimyo said through tight teeth as Sakura gripped the ends of his long mustache.

Mortified, she put a hand on her headdress, shifting it so she could stand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—"

"Wave to the people, Sachi-chan."

Remembering where she was, Sakura turned a humiliated face to the huge and now-silent assembly. She swallowed and slowly raised a hand as she'd been taught in etiquette class and modestly waved, her cheeks flaming hot.

The crowd howled, cheering in approval, and Sakura giggled.

Many hours later, the ceremony, the parade through the streets, and the formal dinner were finally over. With dreams of wrenching the weighty headpiece off and having a long soak in the onsen in her head, Sakura was escorted back to her room.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the bathroom as Sakura was scrubbed clean. After she dismissed her attendants with a wave, a wicked grin crossed her face and she bolted to her bed. The mattress squeaked as she vaulted on top and jumped…and jumped…and jumped like it was a trampoline.

"I feel light as a feather now!" she said with a somersault. "I don't _ever_ want to wear all that crap again."

Sasuke snorted as he watched her spring up and down. "You looked like a _real_ princess." Despite his snarky tone, he'd found it difficult to look at Sakura when she was in full royal dress. She _became_ a princess—a demure, elegant woman. Where was the little girl he remembered?

He backed up half a step as she landed right in front of him, a finger pointed in his face.

"Don't think for a second that I've forgotten what you did, _Mr. Good Offense_." Her unpainted eyes were bright and clear and her scrubbed cheeks were the color of ripe peaches. He was momentarily flustered as his eyes raked her face—the girl he remembered and the woman he now knew combined in a way that made his stomach squirm. Sakura smirked wickedly and turned away with a flourish. "When you least expect it…"

He blinked, startled back to reality. "_Che_. Like I'm scared of _you_."

"You should be." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Anyway, are we escaping again tonight?"

"Can't. They put extra patrols in the village."

"Don't they trust us?" Sakura asked with a pout. "Well, can we go somewhere closer? Somewhere that's not outside the castle wall?"

Beneath his mask, Sasuke grinned. The perpetual tightness in his neck and chest had diminished these past few days. He found himself seriously thinking of a place they could run away to. "The teahouse in the garden?"

"Let's go!"

"Hang on." He pulled his futon out and stuffed the blanket full of pillows. He didn't want another search party sent out. Sakura caught on and made herself a dummy out of cushions in her bed. "Get changed and I'll check the hall."

After a quick sweep of the floor with his Sharingan, Sasuke tapped on the door and entered. Sakura was in her brown maid's kimono, tying a wrap over her hair.

"Ready?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Sasuke nodded and opened a window. He stuck his head out and, seeing no guards perched on the roof, said, "Follow me." Balancing on the sill, he pulled himself up and held out his hands to yank her up.

"Stay low," he warned as they crouched and ran across the ridged tiles.

Sakura clutched the back of his shirt, causing goosebumps to rise unexpectedly on his skin. Peering over his shoulder, he found her grinning like they were mischievous children.

To reach the courtyard, they dangled and dropped from the curved edges of the palace's graduated roofs. Shimmying hand over hand across the final ledge, Sasuke spied a cart full of straw. "Drop," he commanded. Cushioning Sakura against his chest, they fell with a thump into the pillowing hay. Rolling out, Sasuke made to dash down the path when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Just look at you. What a mess," Sakura said as she brushed straw from his shoulders and chest. Suddenly, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close as she leaned against the wall.

"Wha—"

She shushed him and pulled his arms around her waist, her hands on the back of his head. Sakura pushed his face into her neck and giggled loudly. Heat seared his cheeks as his hands rested awkwardly on her hips. She smelled like hay and lavender soap. It made him dizzy.

"What's going on over here?"

Sasuke froze when the light of a patrolman's lantern fell across his back. His hand drifted from Sakura's waist to his kunai holster. She trapped his hand in an iron grip and forced it back on her hip.

"What do you think's going on over here?" Sakura barked in a slurry voice. "Can't two people get a little _private_ time?"

Sasuke swallowed and curled his fingers against her lower back when she squeezed him closer and giggled again. With a small shift of his balance, he crushed her body between his and the wall, revealing the firm contours of her shape.

"Get your private time in private. Go on. Move along." The patrolman nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his club.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Sakura took Sasuke's hand and sauntered away until the patrolman was well out of sight, then she took off running, pulling him along. After a head-clearing sprint through the heavily-scented garden, he slammed the screen shut behind them and fell, huffing, to his knees on the tatami-covered floor of the teahouse.

"We made it!" she squealed. "That was fun!"

"Sakura, we almost got caught."

"I knew we wouldn't. You've got ninja skills."

Anxiety whipped his head around to look at her, but she wasn't fixing him with suspicious eyes. In fact, she wasn't looking at him at all. She was pulling something out of her kimono.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura set out two porcelain cups and a sake bottle. "Celebrating."

"Celebrating _what_ exactly?"

She poured and handed him a cup. "Today's a special day." She clinked her cup gently against his and raised it high. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."

His muscles coiled, waiting to spring into action, but she just tipped the cup against her lips.

"Well, go on. _Drink_." When he made no move toward the cup, she rolled her eyes and turned around. "I won't look. I just want to remember my friend…wherever he is. He's sixteen today."

The panic ebbed when he realized she hadn't recognized him after all. _I forgot what day it was_, he thought and then wondered when the last birthday he'd actually celebrated was. Keeping an eye on her, he lifted his mask and threw back the rice wine. His eyes snapped open and he coughed as it seared his throat.

Sakura pounded his back, laughing. "I was the same way my first time. You'll be okay. It's pretty good once you get used to it." She refilled their cups. "I just wish I knew if he was okay. If he knows that I think about him every day." She sighed and hung her head. "If he knows how much I still lo—" She flushed darkly. "Sorry. You don't need to listen to me go on."

He turned away from her and took another gulp. "I'm sure your friend is fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure Sasuke-kun is somewhere, having a great time on his birthday." Her smile was fake and her eyes were glassy and all Sasuke wanted to do was tell her he was fine and to stop worrying.

She poured again and changed the subject. "So, I know you won't show me your face, _samurai_, but will you tell me how you came to work for the daimyo?" When he let out a long breath, she added, "You don't have to if you don't—"

"My brother…" He stole a bracing mouthful of sake. "He killed my parents…my whole family." He gripped the cup as he descended into memory. "I lost everyone." Crickets chirped as Sasuke went silent, the painted walls of the teahouse dissolving into the warm wood of his childhood home. "I watched my mother and father fall. I saw their blood on his sword. All I wanted was for everything to end." His throat tightened so much he could barely choke out a whisper. "I wanted him to kill me, too."

"Seiya…"

Soft arms were around his neck, squeezing him tightly until something like a bubble burst in his chest. Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's neck, his breath shuddering as he fought to regain control of himself. Why was he telling her this? Was it the sake? He gently removed her embracing arms. He needed to get himself together.

With a deep breath and a swig of wine, Sasuke quickly finished his story for her. "I left my home because I needed the strength, the ability, to kill my brother. That's all."

Sakura smiled at him—a real smile this time—and he felt warm all the way down to his toes. _Too much sake_, he thought, watching her drip the last of the wine into his cup. "So, when do you think you'll be strong enough?"

He stopped with the cup halfway to his mouth as he realized he didn't know. Was he strong enough to take on Itachi? Had he closed the gap at all by training with Orochimaru?

"Seiya?"

He felt unsettled. Sasuke thought he'd planned everything out, but a few days with Sakura and he was rattled to the core. "I don't know," he barked and took a drink.

She sat back and looked into her empty cup. "Sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's fine." He drained his glass, watching her expression crumple. His hand shot out and gripped hers and she tensed, looking astonished. "Sakura…I'm…I'm…" Sasuke was glad the sake made his tongue too thick to speak when he realized he was about to reveal himself. He cleared his throat and tried to focus. "Your friend is lucky you still think about him."

She flushed bashfully. "Thanks."

There was a fullness in his chest. This girl, no, this woman _loved_ him. He felt warm and wondered again if it was only the wine. Staring at her narrower, more finely carved features, he felt the urge to touch her. He leaned closer, fingers grazing Sakura's cheek and jaw. Panicked eyes found his and she pulled away, letting go of his hand.

"W-we should head back," she stuttered.

For a moment, Sasuke was disconcerted, off-balance. Didn't she just say she still loved him?

_No, stupid. She loves Sasuke. You're Seiya. Remember?_

He nodded—more to himself than her—and stood, his head whirling. When he wobbled slightly, Sakura grabbed his elbow and giggled. "Come on. I'll help." She slung his arm around her shoulder and they stumbled back to the palace.

"Seiya?"

Sasuke was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. "What?" His voice sounded loud in his head.

"When you do avenge your family," she said, low and serious, "what will you do then?"

Sasuke looked up at the hazy crescent moon and smiled a wide, loopy grin. "I'll go home."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke to the sound of morning birdsong and Seiya retching in the toilet.

"You okay in there?" she yelled through the door.

A splash. "Go away." A hiccup and another splash.

She giggled wickedly, but had empathy, remembering her own brutal hangover on her first morning in the daimyo's palace. "I can help, you know."

A long groan.

"Come on, let me in. I'm a medic, remember?" Tentatively, Sakura pushed the door open, waiting to be commanded away. She padded across the tile. "Seiya? I'm coming in, okay?"

She found him huddled on the floor near the toilet, moaning and shivering in nothing but boxers and a towel around his head and face. Pity filled her as she summoned chakra for her _Shousen_ jutsu. Laying her palms on his forehead and stomach, she concentrated on healing. It felt good to flex her chakra again. After a few minutes, his muscles relaxed beneath her fingers and his breathing slowed from ragged pants to even respiration.

"Better?" She smiled when he nodded. "I'm going to set up the screen again and I want you to take a bath. Later, you'll need to drink some water." She giggled as he visibly shuddered at the thought of ingesting anything. "Be right back."

With a tiny surge of chakra, the huge dressing screen became as light as a feather in Sakura's hands. Seiya didn't move from his spot as she set up the barrier, but when she settled behind it with her back to him, he stirred. She heard some shuffling and then a soft slosh as he slid into the onsen.

"Feeling okay?"

He grunted.

"Aren't you glad I'm here to help you?" she asked with a taunting lilt.

"_Help_? You're the one who poisoned me."

"Poisoned?!" Her shrill yelp echoed off the stone walls and he shushed her. "What do you mean _poisoned_? I didn't pour the wine down your throat, did I?"

"You knew that was my first—" He stopped. "That I'd never—" He stopped again and murmured something Sakura couldn't hear. "When did _you_ become a sake expert?" he said, irritation evident in his clipped tone.

"I'm no expert," she said, sitting up taller. She turned to face the screen, pointing accusingly at his shadow. "I don't like what you're implying."

"Whatever."

"Don't _whatever_ me! I'm sorry that in the _few weeks_ we've known each other I haven't disclosed my entire life's history to you!"

"You've talked enough that I _should_ know your whole damn history."

"Well, pardon me for trying to be friendly. Maybe I should've just ordered you around like a real princess, huh? Maybe you would've liked that better?" Sakura's temper peaked when she heard him blowing bubbles in the water—he'd slipped underneath to block her out!

For half a second, she imagined lifting the heavy shoji separating them and chucking it at him, but then a more wicked thought occurred to her. Her hands flew rapidly through the Ram-Snake-Tiger seals and she left her clone sitting by the screen while she slipped out of the bathroom.

_He deserves a little payback_, she thought, grinning devilishly as she snuck out the open window. _Not only is he ungrateful, but that stunt he pulled on the balcony…_

She growled, remembering how mortified she was when he tripped her in front of the huge crowd. Sakura focused chakra to her feet and hands and crept along the castle wall, making her way toward the bathroom. There was an enormous picture window that, from the onsen, looked out over miles of village and forest.

_If I can just get to the window, I—shit!_ She pressed herself against the wall when she saw Seiya already out of the hot spring, a towel over his head as he tousled his hair dry. Trying to puzzle out how she could salvage this prank, Sakura was unprepared when he put his towel down and reached for his clothes.

"Sa-Sa..." Her chakra blinked out and she began to fall. Scrambling, her hand shot out and gripped the gutter of the roof. As she dangled several stories above the ground, she tried to process what she'd just seen.

_That hair…anyone could have that hair, right? It doesn't have to be him. It doesn't..._ She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her lip. There was no mistaking the three black tomoe on the left side of his neck.

The man in that onsen, the man she'd gotten drunk with, the man she'd laughed with, the man she'd befriended was Sasuke.

* * *

Bacon is pink / Cabbage is green / Paige is awesome / And I stink at poetry. Hmm...maybe I should've written you a haiku, huh? Anyhoo, you should already know by now how amazing you are. You seriously don't need me to tell you. *sigh* Okay. If you insist. Paige is the most awesomest editor that ever roamed the planet. All hail, Paige. She lives on Bacon Mountain and dwells amongst the unicorns. How was that? See! I cannot even begin to capture your majesty in words. I surrender.

Oh, and Paige told me that everyone who reviews this chapter can pet a unicorn. But be careful. If you don't distract them with pictures of shirtless Sasuke, they nip at your fingers. You've been warned.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time since coming to the Hot Spring's palace, Sakura sat quiet and still while her attendants prodded and primped her. She wanted to look at the man standing at attention by her door, but couldn't bring herself to so.

"Chin up, dear," her auntie urged as she smeared white over Sakura's cheeks.

_Was that advice?_

Sachi's auntie stared intently as she blended the paint into Sakura's skin like a flawless canvas. _She sees me, but she doesn't see past my skin._ _Just like I did with Seiya. No, Sasuke,_ she reminded herself. _He's Sasuke._ _Oh, no! He's Sasuke-kun!_

Her yukata was shimmied past her shoulders so the application of makeup could continue. She gasped as the thin fabric was pushed away, exposing the small roundness of her cleavage. Panic gripped her. Had Sasuke seen her like this _every day_? She held tight to the material of her robe, blushing.

_Why is he even here?_ Her eyes flicked over to Sasuke. When she found him staring with creased brows, she glued her gaze to her knees. _He left us to train in Oto. What's he doing in Hot Springs?_

Realization froze her like a slow trickle of ice water. _Sasuke's on a mission…for Orochimaru._

She pressed her lips together to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura waved woodenly from inside a swaying parade float. She and Daimyo Nakamura were being pulled through the streets of Yu's village in a cart decorated to represent the Hot Springs' castle. The slow, rhythmic rocking and the incessant beating of ceremonial drums lulled her, allowing questions to float to the surface of her mind.

_What does Orochimaru want here?_ Sakura knew about Nakamura Sachi's coveted Kekkei Genkai. _Was Sasuke sent to kidnap the daimyo's daughter?_ Sakura dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. _If that were true, why's he still in Yu? When he saw me, he knew Sachi wasn't going to be here. He should've gone straight back to Oto. There's got to be another reason._

"Halfway there, Sakura-san," the daimyo whispered from his seat beside her. "Even _my_ arm aches from waving."

She laughed politely, but locked up with a startling thought. _Is he here to assassinate the daimyo?_ Her heart thumped faster as she slowly turned toward Sasuke, jogging alongside the float. _Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that._

"_I have an ambition…to kill one man."_

For the first time since discovering his identity, Sakura took a long look at her friend. Even under his uniform, she could see how different he was. He was at least a head taller than her and broader than she remembered. _He's sixteen now_, she thought, mortified as she recalled his birthday in the garden teahouse.

_I got him drunk!_ Her skin burned down to her toes. _I told him how much I miss him! How much I still love him!_ Her hands curled into fists in her lap. All she wanted to do was jump off the float, run all the way back to her bed in Konoha, and crawl under her blankets to hide.

"Sachi-sama?"

Her head jerked up to find Sasuke closer to the float, his face inches from hers. She stared into his eyes and wondered how she could've looked into them before and not seen the boy she loved with all her heart.

His brows were drawn. "What's wrong?" She shrank away from his hard stare, afraid that he could read her thoughts. His mask shifted and she could almost see his smirk. "Plotting revenge?"

Sakura was filled with a joy so sudden and powerful that all she could manage was a negative shake of the head.

_Sasuke-kun's okay._

Sasuke returned to scanning the crowd while Sakura worked hard to not burst out in giddy laughter. Sasuke was okay. He was safe and whole and still the Sasuke she remembered. It took all of her willpower not to reach out and hold him. Her cheeks tingled with a blush at the thought of wrapping her arms around Sasuke's wide chest and shoulders. In her mind, she removed his mask and hood and grinned widely. _Even more handsome than when he left._

"_I left my home because I needed the strength, the ability, to kill my brother."_

With a sobering jolt, his words in the teahouse came back to her. Sakura felt like a puppet waving and smiling at the crowd, all the while, an expanding pressure was building up beneath her ribcage as she remembered Sasuke's confession.

"_I watched my mother and father fall. I saw their blood on his sword." _

He'd never shared so much with her before. When they were younger, Sakura could always sense Sasuke's pain, but now she could feel it, too. Just the thought of Itachi ignited a blistering fury for the man who'd hurt Sasuke so deeply, making her ears ring with pounding blood.

_Itachi! _

Sakura's sharp mind cut directly to the most logical reason for Sasuke's appearance. If it fit that Orochimaru wanted the daimyo's daughter for her chakra skill then it followed that the Akatsuki would want to use her as a weapon as well.

_Sasuke's waiting for his brother._

Cold radiated from the nape of her neck, down her spine, and into her belly. _Uchiha_ _Itachi's coming for Sachi…and he'll find _me_. _

The crowd roared as their rolling pagoda turned the final corner into the village square on its way back to the palace. Flowers rained down from rooftops and balconies as the villagers loudly proclaimed their devotion to their beloved daimyo and his family. Sasuke snatched a flower as it fell. All the air left her in a rush when he grudgingly held it out to her.

"Truce?"

Sakura felt woozy as warmth returned to her body, pushing her cheeks into a beaming smile. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded. Reveling in the heat of his fingers touching hers, she took the bright red flower and tucked it behind her ear.

_Uchiha Itachi's coming…and he'll find _us_._

* * *

Sasuke's brow twitched again. In the gilded dining hall of the daimyo of Hot Springs, a suitor warbled a love song for Sakura.

_For Sachi_, he rectified, his forehead relaxing slightly.

A bamboo harp accompanied the melancholy singing that curdled Sasuke's stomach. The suitor's final note was almost half a minute of trembling vibrato.

He was glad his mask hid his disgusted sneer as the assembly applauded. Leaning close to Sakura's ear, he whispered, "I thought I was going to be sick."

"Why?" She turned an appraising look on him. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

"_Tch_. Love's not like _that_." He gestured at the poet with his chin.

Sakura turned in her chair to face him, arms folded, expectation in every gesture. "So you've felt love. Tell me, what's it like?"

"It's…well…" Why was it so hot in the hall? "It's not stupid like _that_." Sasuke's heart thumped faster as he dredged up memories to help him explain. "You take care of the people you love. You protect them."

"He was singing of feelings between a man and a woman. Do you know about _that_ kind of love?"

Sasuke felt slightly dizzy when she locked eyes with him. A younger voice rang in his head, shouting her love. "I…I…"

Thankfully, the second course of dinner was brought out at that moment, so he took his place just behind Sakura's chair at the daimyo's dais. He watched as each time Sakura brought a mouthful of rice to her lips, another suitor came over.

"_Sachi-sama, allow me the honor of presenting you with this…"_

"_Sachi-sama, I would be pleased if you would grace me with your…"_

"_Sachi-sama, did I tell you about the time I fought an enormous..."_

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration. _How does she stand it? She smiles at them all. I would've burned them to a crisp._ The thought of frying every irritating sycophant made him grin malevolently. He glanced at Sakura, frowning when her shoulders sank as another suitor came to flatter her—still, she smiled.

Something tightened in his stomach and all he wanted to do was tug her out of the chair and escape from the hot, crowded dining hall. Impulsively, he wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and, in a voice harsh and low, commanded, "Make us some clones."

Her smile faltered as she whispered back, "_What_?!"

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke gestured with his head to a hallway behind them. Her eyes hazed and her lips quirked up and he knew she was contemplating another adventure versus this stifling boredom.

"You think we could get away with that?"

"I don't know." He teased with a smirk. "How good a ninja are you?"

Her eyes narrowed. She smiled at the daimyo. "Please, excuse me for a moment, Father."

As soon as they were out of sight of the dining hall, she flattened herself against the wall, hands flying through seals for a clone jutsu. When two perfect replicas of Sakura and himself stood before them, she said, "You two know what to do." The clones nodded and walked back into the main hall.

"The next course is arriving!" Sakura warned, tugging on his elbow. They flew down the hall and skidded through a curtained doorway just as servants with huge, cloche-covered platters turned the corner.

The cool perfume of a garden filled Sasuke's lungs. Through the curtains, they'd found a balcony extending over an oasis of night-blooming flowers.

"Oh, this is so much better." Sakura stretched, tugging at her tight obi. "That party was torture!"

Reclining on the wide, stone rail, Sasuke tucked his hands behind his head. "I thought that last song was going to do me in."

"You could survive the first seven, but not that last one?"

He lifted his head to catch her gaze. "Come on. Even you have to admit that last one was really bad."

"_Even me_? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke sank back down and closed his eyes. "You like that stuff."

"Love songs, you mean?" She clucked her tongue. "I don't need love songs."

The faint sound of musicians tuning up floated on the wind, mixing with the croaking and trilling of frogs. Sakura smirked as she slipped her arms into her belled sleeves. "Looks like I get out of dancing with all those jerks."

"Hmm. All those lessons you had to endure…gone to waste."

She looked genuinely despondent. "True. I'll never get to use them now."

"Never?"

"When's the next time I'll be at a party like _this_?" She scoffed and stared out at the flowers. "Never."

Her downhearted expression caused a heaviness in his chest. The steady beat of a drum was soon accompanied by the breathy melody of a bamboo flute. They were silent for a few minutes as the music stirred the air.

"Sa-Seiya."

"Hmm?"

"Would you…"

When she didn't finish, he turned to her. Even with the powerful bleaching of moonlight on her pale skin, he could still see a pink glow on her cheeks.

"What?"

She flicked slightly panicked eyes back and forth between him and the ground. "Would you…dance with me again?"

Sasuke's arms and legs tingled as he continued to stare at her, unable to think of a response. Did he _want_ to dance with her? His palms began to sweat when a single, clear thought surfaced—_Yes, I want to._

Right on the heels of his revelation came an avalanche of misgivings. _What are you doing? This isn't what you're here for. _But even as confusion tumbled through his head, he swung his legs over the rail and stood in front of Sakura, extending his hand. Her smile made Sasuke's ears burn, but it silenced the voices in his head.

Sakura's hand slid into his and, just like in battle, his body knew what to do. Slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her in tight and she squeaked. Goosebumps tickled as her arm settled around his neck. Sasuke's feet shifted across the stones and she floated along, lighter than air. They spun around, the heavy scent of night blooms and Sakura's laughter making him lightheaded.

Suddenly, she stopped cold, her face twisted with fear.

"What is it?" Sasuke felt everything inside him shrivel at her expression.

"We need to go back." Her eyes were wide and desperate. "_Now_!"

Sakura yanked him through the curtains to find her clone bolting down the hall alone. Mist exploded when she collided with the clone, gasping at the regained memories.

"Shit! Okay. Stay calm."

Sasuke wondered if she was talking to him or to herself. He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. "What's wrong?"

Sakura went silent. The look in her eyes changed—fear giving way to something else, something much harder. Lips twitching into a fake smile, she said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Let's just get back in there, okay?"

"Okay." He felt a little stunned, like he was missing something.

Sakura slipped back into her chair at the dais and leaned close to the daimyo, whispering something Sasuke couldn't hear. His senses went on high alert when the daimyo paled and Sakura clamped a hand down on his arm, whispering more fervently. Sasuke watched him nod slowly. They both settled back in their chairs, her gaze kept steadily forward.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Anxiety rocketed his heart rate. _Why is she ignoring me?_

"Sachi-sama." The deep voice stopped Sasuke's thumping heart cold. "Might I have this dance?"

Sakura nodded stiffly as the suitor took her hand, leading her out on the floor. Before they were swallowed up by the twirling crowd, Sasuke caught a glimpse of her partner. Despite the misleading formal robes, he could never forget that sleek, black hair and pale profile. Sasuke's stomach turned to water as Itachi's arms closed around Sakura.

* * *

He barely remembered how he'd gotten back to Sakura's room, barely remembered getting into bed. The last clear image in his head was of Itachi before white-hot rage consumed rational thought.

The muscles in Sasuke's jaw tightened. _What am I doing lying here? Itachi needs to die. He needs to die right now!_

About to throw the covers off, he stopped, listening for the even rhythm of Sakura's breathing.

_Good. She's asleep. I don't want her asking questions or_… Something hollow echoed inside him as flashes of tearful eyes and impetuous promises streamed through his head. Steeling himself, he wiped the memories aside and crept toward the open window.

"_I just wish I knew if he was okay. If he knows that I think about him every day. If he knows how much I still lo—" _

With his foot on the sill, he glanced at Sakura one last time.

_I do know._

He hoisted himself up to the roof before he did something stupid.

Outside, Sasuke shifted his mask in place and took a moment to orient himself. _Where in this giant maze of a castle would I be if I was Itachi? You can't hide from me forever, brother._ His mouth slanted with a vindictive grin as his fingers twitched against the hilt of Kusanagi. _It will feel so good to finally raise my sword against you._

The _click-clack_ of footsteps snapped his head around.

Sinking into a crouch, Sasuke melted into the darkness. He had to clamp his lips shut against a surprised breath when Sakura walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. _Tch. Fooled by a sleeping clone?_ His eyes flicked to the giant koi statue perched on the ridge of the roof, its long shadow only steps away. _If I can make it there without her noticing, I'll be on the west side of the roof and— _

"You don't have to hide." She turned an expectant expression in his direction.

Words tumbled from his mouth. "Sakura, I—"

She patted the roof next to her.

As if controlled by chakra strings, he shuffled forward, knees buckling when he neared her. Before he could do anything about it, he was sitting next to Sakura on the curled rooftop of the palace of Yu.

"You know that you stand a better chance if you catch him off guard, right?"

Startled, Sasuke threw out a denial. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Remember what happened when you tried to catch me sleeping?"

Resisting the urge to run his fingers across his jaw, Sasuke scowled and grunted. She was right. As much as he wanted to just run and slash, Itachi would never be caught with his weapons put aside.

"If you let him think he's safe, that he has the upper hand, he'll be vulnerable."

Lost in vengeful thoughts, Sasuke mused out loud, "But how do I lull him? How do I—"

"_You_ don't. I do."

He shook his head clear. _She's talking about Seiya's plans for revenge. She has no idea who I am or that Itachi's here. _

"Sakura, I have something pressing that needs my attention, so this is goodbye. I'm sure the captain will assign another samurai to take over as your guard."

Her hand shot out, grabbing his arm. "Don't go!" Her eyes were wide, her expression too familiar. Immediately, she let go. "Sorry. I won't stop you. But I can help."

A strange well of panic rose in Sasuke's stomach. _What's she saying?_

"I know you've worked hard. I've worked hard, too." Her fingers grazed his mask and he leaned away from her touch. "I want to help, Sasuke-kun."

He froze as she dragged the fabric down, exposing his face.

"How long have you known?" He was dumbfounded. She'd recognized him and not said _a word_.

"A few days." Sakura shrugged, tucking her hands under her thighs and swinging her feet. Suddenly, she looked exactly like the thirteen-year-old he remembered.

"Why didn't you—"

"Say something? Tell someone?" She shook her head. "All I've ever wanted to do is help, Sasuke-kun." She tucked her lip under her teeth in a hopeful smile. "Maybe now you'll give me a chance?"

Sasuke's protective instinct exploded. "No! Absolutely not. Sakura, Itachi is an _Akatsuki_. There's no way I'm letting you fight him."

"I don't want to _fight_ him! I want to help you catch him off guard. I want to give you the best opportunity to strike." Sakura moved her hand closer to his. "This is _your_ fight to win, Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her confident smile and sighed, not liking his decision, but knowing he could no longer leave her behind.

"Fine. You can help."

* * *

Paige...you are the best audience! I shower you with a hailstorm of bacon comets and garlic knot meteors! Thanks for listening to me whine and making this chapter all nice and purty.

You know I always want to hear what you think about each chapter...so tell me, whadja think? Come on. Tell me. You know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura fidgeted in her chair in the reception room. It was hard to pay attention to the Grass daimyo's second son as he blathered on about Kusa's Giant Bamboo Forest. With a distraction like Sasuke in the room, it was hard to pay attention to anything at all.

_Still so handsome._

She waved her fan and sighed as her eyes wandered over the changed contours of his body beneath his uniform. The bulge of a bicep pulled his sleeve taut, causing Sakura to bite down on her lip, longing to test its hardness with a squeeze.

_I wonder what he'd do if I touched him? _Her fingers drifted closer.

"Sachi-sama?"

Startled, Sakura froze when Sasuke flicked his chin toward her current suitor and shot her a stern look. Guilty pink colored her cheeks as she cleared her throat to collect herself.

"I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance," she lied. She couldn't even remember the suitor's name. "Give my regards to your family and my best wishes to all of Grass Country." As befit his station, Sakura inclined her head more than usual until the shoji slid shut.

"You're not paying attention." Sasuke's bicep flexed as he gripped the hilt of his sword in a deceptively lax hold. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this. It's too risky."

Sakura almost laughed—_risky_ was a vast understatement. A panicky voice in her head yelled, _We're attempting to trap and attack an _Akatsuki_! _ Her eyes darted back to Sasuke, seeking reassurance. His jaw was set and his shoulders were rigid, but there was an assuredness about him—a confident aura that Sasuke exuded since the very first time Sakura saw him. The panicky voice quieted.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I was thinking about how to approach Itachi."

He nodded, satisfied that she was focused on what was important when the shoji opened yet again.

"Sachi-sama."

The resonating baritone dried every drop of moisture in her mouth. Sakura felt Sasuke shift beside her, so she swallowed the rock in her throat and screwed up her courage.

_You said you would help. Now's your chance. _

"Itachi-kun!" She pouted, playfully rapping him with her fan when he knelt in front of her. "Why did you wait so long to see me?"

The wooden hilt of Kusanagi creaked under Sasuke's suddenly tight fist and the panicky voice screamed again. _ Stupid! Stupid! Why would someone as worldly as Uchiha Itachi be taken in by a flirty little girl? Sakura, you moron!_

"I-I…" His head sank bashfully and her eyes widened.

_Did I really just fluster an Akatsuki?_ Her confidence rose a tiny notch and she pressed forward.

"And I thought you liked me." She crossed her arms and conspicuously looked away, tucking trembling hands inside her sleeves.

"Forgive me, Sachi-sama. I live only for you." Itachi bent forward and touched his forehead to her toes in a gesture of sincere supplication.

Sakura harrumphed. "Did you bring me something?"

Her feigned indifference had the desired effect. Itachi pulled a glittering pendant from his pocket. "I'm afraid this will seem pale on you." He opened the clasp and moved closer. Fear stiffened her spine as Itachi whispered in her ear, "The silk of your skin outshines its radiance, Sachi-chan."

The sound of Sasuke's sword unlatching turned Sakura's face in his direction, inadvertently causing her to brush her cheek against Itachi's. When he hesitated, his fingers lingering on the bare nape of her neck, she steeled herself and took a chance.

"Itachi-kun," she breathed, pressing her lips to his jaw. "It's beautiful."

He pulled away and nodded, the scarlet imprint of her kiss on his cheek.

"Sachi-chan?"

Knowing things could go terribly wrong in less than a heartbeat weighed heavily on Sakura. She could barely lift her gaze to Itachi's, her thick eyelashes shadowing her eyes.

He ducked his head. _Come on_, she thought, shifting forward in her seat. _Say it! I can't take this much longer!_

"Do you think…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible…"

_Just say it already!_ Sakura touched his hand with feathery fingertips. "Ask and it's yours, Itachi-kun."

He smirked and, in that fleeting moment, the family resemblance was startling.

"Could we meet…_alone_?"

Leaning close to his ear, her heart beating wildly, she whispered, "Tomorrow, before the ceremony. Behind the daimyo's tent. Don't make me wait, Itachi-kun."

He brushed his knuckles longingly along her cheek before nodding and retreating. When the door snapped shut, Sakura felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

It was shaking.

* * *

His fists opened and closed. His head turned from side to side. Sasuke had enough nervous energy to run laps, but Sakura had him pinned to his futon.

"Please try to stay still, Sasuke-kun. I'm almost done."

"How much longer?"

_Why did I agree to this?_ he thought, but Sakura was immovable, insisting on a physical before he met with Itachi. He really had no choice.

Her brow knuckled over closed eyes. "It would take less time if you'd _stay still_," she growled from between clenched teeth.

Shocked into silence, Sasuke stared at Sakura while her glowing fingers moved across his arms and trunk.

_That voice._

She'd never used that voice with him before. That was the voice she reserved for _Naruto_—when the moron was being particularly exasperating. His teeth ground together and he was about to protest when she frowned.

"What is it?"

Sakura moved her hands silently as her frown deepened.

"Sakura?"

The glow died and she sat back on the futon beside him, a long sigh rising from her toes. "Sasuke-kun." She chewed her lip. "I know you needed to get stronger fast, but…the drugs in your body—"

"You don't know anything," he barked, yanking his shirt over his head. _Even after all this, she still doesn't get it_.

"Those drugs are taking years off your life, I know _that_. You're gambling away any future possibilities you might—"

"I have only _one_ future, Sakura!" She flinched at his anger and he turned away, mumbling, "Tomorrow's fight. That's my future."

She went quiet and, feeling uncomfortable and irritated, he set his whetstone on the table and took out his sword. After several long minutes, he felt her by his side.

"I'm not judging you. I just…I want to make sure you're okay. I trained hard to protect my precious people, Sasuke-kun."

"And I trained hard to _fight_," he snapped, his anger still not spent. _She doesn't understand. _

"But you're not just _fighting_. You're fighting to protect the honor of your family. We've trained for the same thing."

With a retort hot on his tongue, he turned and was startled to see his own burning drive reflected back at him in green eyes. Sakura smiled when she saw his recognition, making his ears burn. _Damn her_, he thought looking away, embarrassed at how easily she read him.

She curled into the chair next to him, hugging her knees, as he resumed sharpening Kusanagi. "Training is hard, though. Tsunade-shishou is a real tyrant. She beats me down and leaves me there, saying a _real_ medic needs to know how to heal herself! Can you imagine?"

"I'd take the beating so I could learn how to avoid Kabuto." Sasuke's lip curled and Sakura giggled.

"Even back in the Forest of Death, I thought he was creepy—and that's when I thought he was a Leaf shinobi." She made a disgusted noise. "Now, he's even creepier."

He held his blade up to eye level. "You don't need to tell me."

"I wish you didn't have to—" Their eyes met and Sakura's lips clamped shut as she looked away. Sasuke could read her, too. He knew what she wished for.

"Sakura, you know I—"

"I know, Sasuke-kun."

He watched melancholy settle around her. He pushed the sword slowly down the stone, glancing at her. "What's the moron up to?" She brightened and he tipped his hair forward to cover a smirk, telling himself that wasn't why he asked.

"Naruto? He's out wandering and training with Jiraiya and…_oh_!" She slapped her hands over her face.

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun! I told you all this before. You let me ramble away, thinking you didn't know Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, or anyone!" She curled up tighter in the chair. "So _embarrassing_!"

Chuckling, he wiped beads of oil off his katana. When Sakura peeked out from behind her hands with a grin, the back of Sasuke's neck burned. "What?"

"When you left Konoha, I was worried. I thought that if you spent too long with Orochimaru, you'd forget what it means to be a Leaf shinobi. That you wouldn't stay the Sasuke-kun I know and…and…" She trailed off, her cheeks bright.

A warm, squirmy feeling invaded Sasuke's stomach and he ducked his head. "We should get some sleep."

* * *

Morning came too soon for Sakura—she'd barely slept. After listening to Sasuke shift on his futon for an hour, she leaned over the edge of her bed and, under the guise of checking for a fever, pulsed anesthetizing chakra through him. She looked at him now—arms and legs splayed, snoring lightly—and grumbled, "At least one of us got some rest."

She released Sasuke from his induced sleep and stumbled into the bath, knowing he'd wake in a half hour or so. After a good scrub, she slid into the onsen and let out a long, relaxed breath.

The door thumped. "Sakura!"

"I'm in here!"

Throwing the doors open, Sasuke stormed to the edge of the hot spring. He crouched down, his nose an inch from hers. Panicked, Sakura pressed the front of her bare body to the wall of the pool.

"What did you do to me?"

"_What_? _Do_?" she spluttered before her forehead creased in irritation. "You were flopping around on that mat like a landed koi."

"So you drugged me?!"

"I didn't drug you. It's chakra-induced sleep. It's not a chemical narcotic and—"

"And what if Itachi had come for you last night?" The fury in his face took Sakura aback. "Sakura, if he'd come and I couldn't defend you, I'd…" He slumped gracelessly to the tiled floor, expelling a long breath as he raked a hand through his hair.

With a strange thump in her chest, Sakura realized he was worried about her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't think of that."

He nodded and grunted—she took that as forgiveness—then said, "I need a hot shower."

Feeling a giddy lightness, Sakura had to suppress a laugh when Sasuke struggled back into the bathroom, hauling her heavy dressing screen. "Need any help with that?"

He growled in response, slamming the screen between them and stripping off his clothes.

Sakura grinned, soaking until her fingertips wrinkled, as she watched Sasuke's shadow shower.

* * *

Tucked deep in the higher branches, Sasuke hid from the morning sun behind the leaves of a maple tree. His eyes darted from the path on the right to the daimyo's tent on the left, its blue and silver-striped canvas snapping in the wind. Every time his eyes flicked to Sakura, waiting in the shadow of the tent for Itachi, his stomach went sour.

_She'll be fine. _His eyes found her again and his grip on Kusanagi tightened. _You know she's not the same. She can do this. _Despite the reassuring words, his belly still churned. He'd spent too many years worrying about his teammate to shake the habit now.

With her eyes on the ground, it was hard to see Sakura beneath the paint and silk. Absently, he compared the woman kneading chakra in front of him to the desperately broken-hearted girl he'd left in Konoha. Had three years changed her so much?

"_I trained hard to protect my precious people."_

Sasuke conceded that she did train—and, yes, she'd trained _hard_. He'd seen how the scrawny arms of the child had become the muscled weapons of the kunoichi. Sakura's body was well-honed, cut and powerful. As he looked at her with his Sharingan, he could see her chakra whirring in a compact, controlled manner. How she maintained such an easy flow while supporting the two clones who'd taken their places was unknown to him.

Regret twinged in his chest—why hadn't he asked her about chakra flow? Flashes of a younger boy trying to climb a tree, too embarrassed to ask his teammate how she'd managed so easily made his chest tighten again. Had three years changed him so little?

When her eyes slid to her left, Sasuke unlatched Kusanagi silently from its sheath and coiled to strike.

"Sachi-hime." Itachi took her hand and smoothly brought it to his lips.

Her eyes fluttered and Sasuke leaped from the tree, his blade heading straight for his brother's unprotected neck. He'd seen the ripple in her chakra and knew Itachi already had her trapped in his genjutsu.

A kunai flashed and Sasuke's strike was suspended. "What do we have here? A knight protecting his princess?" Itachi's smug tone made Sasuke sneer beneath his mask. "Or are you a snake in the grass?"

The kunai twirled his sword around, causing Sasuke's grip to reverse. He tightened his hold, determined to drive the katana into his brother's chest, but found himself leaning away from a kick careening toward his head.

Sasuke grunted and tried to right his balance, but Itachi clutched the back of his collar and ripped his hood and mask off. "I was right…a snake." He flung Sasuke like a cast-off ragdoll. Helplessly airborne, he was grateful for the maple behind him, until his head struck the rock-hard trunk. A trickle of blood ran down the back of his neck.

Tapping the seals at his wrists made shuriken leap into Sasuke's hands. He flung them, hoping to interrupt the signs Itachi was weaving. Elegantly side-stepping the projectiles, his brother locked in a Tiger sign and brought his fingers to his mouth.

"No," Sasuke whispered, but the urgency rang like a shout as he glanced at Sakura on the ground, defenseless. The imminent fire jutsu had to be drawn away from her. He jumped to his feet and over Itachi's head, skidding to a dusty halt in the clearing in front of the tents.

He felt the heat before he saw the enormous swirl of flames. By instinct, his hands raced through duplicate seals and the blaze met its twin. The two _Grand Fireballs_ consumed each other, leaving long, black scorch marks. Sparks ignited a corner of the canvas tent and Sasuke's eyes darted from the escalating fire to his teammate to his dangerous brother.

"We live, Sasuke, in a world of our own creation. How you choose to shape your reality may not be the way I would." Itachi's gaze turned to Sakura, on the ground a foot away. "Or her." A kunai slipped from his long sleeve into his fist and their red eyes met. "Which way will you go, brother? Which path is right and true?"

Itachi's arm bent at the elbow and snapped, flinging the kunai from his hand. "Wait," Sasuke croaked, his hand reaching out as his throat squeezed shut—he'd never get there in time. Sharingan eyes slowed the painful trajectory as the knife flew directly toward Sakura's heart.

* * *

I know I've told a few of you that _Daimyo's Daughter_ had only eight chapters...but Unicorn Paige is wise in the ways of editing and bacon and she said it should be one more chapter. I must listen to her...she's grilling up the sacrificial bacon, so I really have no choice, you see. Anyhoo, you should all know by now how incredibly brilliant Paige is, but in case you need reminding, she's been posting the most melty drabbles on her FFN account. There's all sorts of stories there-adorable fluff, angsty drama, and hot, monkey love. You know you want to read it. Go on.

Before you run off, write me something...anything. As long as it doesn't say "Please update!" I'll be infinitely pleased. When I'm pleased, the unicorns leap into the sky in such numbers that they blot out the sun. A second ice age won't be that bad. We've stored up plenty of bacon. So go ahead and review. It won't hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sakura!"_

_She felt thick-headed and slow, but Tsunade's shout set off alarm bells in her brain, shifting the fuzziness aside, compelling her to respond. Sakura tried to stand, but couldn't. The muscles in her neck tightened in expectation of her mentor's wrath._

"_What is the prime directive for a combat medical ninja? Do you know? I don't think you do. Look at you," Tsunade mocked. _

_Sakura strained against her paralysis. She wanted to scream out the right answer—the prime directive for a combat med-nin is defense first. Stay alive to keep your team alive. _

"_How can you fight like that? How can you heal like that? Sakura!" Tsunade grabbed her chin and looked hard into her eyes. "How can you help your teammate like that? Get up! Get up now!"_

With a desperate effort, Sakura rolled to the side and swung up into a ready stance as a kunai thunked into the ground where she'd just been laying. The world flooded back with the acrid smell of smoke, the clang of blades, and red eyes.

"Genjutsu," she murmured, glad the memory of Tsunade stirred her to break its hold. She scanned what had been the festival grounds and what was now, clearly, a battlefield with the Uchiha brothers at the heart of it. Blood dappled the back of Sasuke's shirt and streamed from a newly-opened gash on his thigh. As he struggled to his feet, Sakura saw Itachi flip through hand signs—Sasuke wouldn't be able to defend himself.

With a swiftness born of panic, Sakura yanked a long, ivory hairpin from her head and, with a pinpoint of chakra, flung it at Itachi's wrist. Her stomach sank when his Sharingan detected it and he jumped away. _At least you stopped his jutsu,_ she thought, glancing back at Sasuke.

In that unguarded moment, Itachi flickered in front of her. Faster than his brother, Sasuke materialized behind Itachi with a handful of crackling lightning.

_What a powerful Shunshin._ Sasuke was ready for this—he was strong enough. Her heart swelled as she broke from Itachi's hold, but not fast enough to avoid the edge of Sasuke's _Chidori_. One of her kimono's long sleeves withered and blackened. She shrugged off the restrictive dress as she ran to safety, touching her head when she smelled burned hair. _No injuries_. _Stay alert._ She looked at Sasuke. _Your teammate needs you. This is what you trained for._

The uchiwa on his shirt fluttering like a flag from the speed of his body flicker, Sasuke appeared in front of her, breathing hard.

_Head wound…minor. Leg wound needs immediate attention._ Sakura's hands were on him, already repairing the damage, before she finished her thought. Pinning his katana between his arm and his body, Sasuke's hands flipped through an inordinate amount of signs. With her chakra still winding through his body, Sakura felt the energy build up in his system—this jutsu would be immense.

_He'll be spent after this_, she thought, panic rising. _What if this doesn't finish Itachi?_

When Sasuke brought a fist to his lips and blew, she shielded herself from the glare and heat with one hand while supporting him with a steady flow of her own chakra through the other hand. Not having mastered the fire element, she'd never before felt the power of performing a _Katon_—especially one of this level. Her breath caught as she felt her chakra convert to flame.

Sakura moved closer, pressing herself against Sasuke's back in fear and awe as the flames towered above them, swirling and twisting into an enormous dragon. It flew on blazing wings above the clouds, sucking all of the air up with it, turning the sky a dark, ominous gray. Then, with an ear-splitting bellow, the fire dragon dived, its jaws spread wide as it swallowed Itachi whole.

Sasuke's hand dropped from his mouth and he leaned on his knees, panting. In that moment, Sakura saw it—a colossal being of chakra enveloping Itachi. It shuddered as Sasuke's dragon crashed into its shield and fizzled out. The next moment, Itachi was hacking into his hand as the protective energy around him dissipated.

"Sasuke-kun? Did you see—"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, her heart skipping. "The daimyo's tent is on fire."

For a moment, she wanted to protest. She was here to protect and support her teammate…but she was also here in service to the daimyo. Indecision rooted her to the spot. When Sasuke wrapped his katana with lightning, she knew he'd be fine. Impulsively, she flung her arms around his chest.

"Sakura," he said quietly. "Go."

With a squeeze and a final gift of her chakra, Sakura scurried under the flap.

"Nakamura-sama, you need to get out of here right now." She pushed him toward the exit as she gestured to the captain of the guards.

"S-Sachi-chan?" he stuttered, clearly dismayed by her dropped disguise—her makeup was smeared, her undersilks were charred, ripped, and dirty, and her expensive kimono lay forgotten in a burned heap outside.

She conveyed the peril the lord and his guests were in to the samurai captain, who began shouting orders and organizing their escape. "Please, Nakamura-sama. Come with me."

Surrounded by a phalanx of guards, the confused civilians were shuffled out of the tent and into waiting wagons to be raced back to the safety of the castle. As the first wagon was about to pull away, Itachi skidded into the clearing, hands weaving seals.

The air was filled with a cacophony of screams as Itachi's _Phoenix Flowers_ danced around the lords and ladies—the fireballs exploded when they hit the ground, bursting and spreading when they hit the tents. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, raising a stone wall to shield the terrified crowd behind her. It shuddered with each thundering blast.

"Get to the wagon!" she yelled, knowing her identity as the demure princess of Hot Springs had just been shattered in front of the daimyo's entire entourage. The stone wall teetered, so she channeled chakra to her arms to hold it in place. "Move it!" she growled at the frightened, straggling civilians.

Sweat dripped down her forehead, burning her eyes as she thought of Sasuke. What was happening on the other side of this wall? Finally, as the last wagon clattered out of the festival grounds, she allowed the stones to crumble.

Choking on the rising dust, she was blinded as a ray of bright blue light cut through the haze. When her vision cleared, Sakura's heart leaped. Sasuke had pinned Itachi to the ground with a flickering _Chidori Blade_.

_That's a vital point. He won't survive that._ She wanted to whoop and holler for Sasuke's success—his all-consuming goal was completed—but she could barely move. Sakura managed a smile as she leaned against the remnants of her rock wall, legs shaking with exhaustion. She watched the dying Itachi beckon his brother closer to hear his final words. Sasuke leaned in, still looking grimly determined, as if his goal was not yet done.

With a shock that rocketed Sakura to her feet, Itachi grinned and vanished, leaving nothing behind but echoing caws and black feathers.

_A clone. All this time, Itachi was just a clone. _

Sasuke had yet to move. He leaned heavily against his sword, exhausted and breathless, staring at the patch of ground where his brother had been. Sakura's hand reached toward him.

"Sas—"

Before she could finish, the samurai captain touched her shoulder and she turned.

"The daimyo would like to speak to you."

She nodded and, in that instant, Sasuke disappeared. Branches quivered on the edge of the forest. She knew he wouldn't be back.

* * *

Still in her tattered silks, Sakura stood, weary and numb, in the center of the daimyo's private office. He leaned against his desk for support.

"H-Haruno-san, who were those men?"

She looked at the trembling man—he seemed less like a lord now, weak and unsure. "One was a member of the Akatsuki, my lord."

"_Akatsuki_!" He blanched. "Why?" He sounded terrified, incredulous that his tiny nation would become the target of such a formidable group.

Fatigue seeped into every corner of her body. "He wanted Sachi."

He stared at his hands, the information sinking in. "You protected me. You protected all of us from an _Akatsuki_." He looked up at Sakura, his face and voice grave and heavy with emotion. "The Leaf is an ally of enormous value if all of its shinobi are as skilled as you, Haruno-san. The Land of Hot Springs owes you debt of gratitude."

The words seemed to give him strength and he called to his aide. "Assemble my guests for dinner. I will close the festival and celebrate our good fortune. We are all still alive."

* * *

Sakura's pack slid down her shoulder, hitting the floor with a gentle thud.

_Home. Finally._

She was tired deep down in her bones. The journey back from Hot Springs was uneventful, but somehow it felt much longer than the trip there. Shedding her clothes in a trail to the bathroom, Sakura stood motionless in the stream of hot water.

_I wonder if he's okay._ _Stupid. How could he possibly be okay after that battle? To have it end like that... _She swiped a hand across her face, hoping Sasuke wasn't being too hard on himself—he'd put up an amazing fight. _Does he know that I think about him?_ She sank to the floor of the shower, hugging her knees until the water went cold.

Burrowing into her bed, familiarity holding her in its cocoon, Sakura wondered where Sasuke was sleeping tonight. She suppressed the urge to check the end of her bed. _He's back in Oto. You won't find him sprawled out on a futon on your floor._ She sighed, sadness pulling her down into a depressive mire. _Does he know how much I miss him?_

Sakura shifted and found herself face-to-face with her team photo. _Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't bring him home. _Her nose burned with oncoming tears. As she dabbed at her eyes with the edge of the blanket, young Sasuke grimaced back at her. _Does he know how much I still love him?_ A sob pushed up her throat and she shook her head, determined not to cry.

Flinging aside her covers, she stood, scanning the room for something to do, something to occupy her until morning when she'd have to tell Tsunade everything. Sakura dumped the contents of her pack on the floor, sorting through clothes, weapons, scrolls, and gifts from the daimyo.

As she arranged piles, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she spied something odd—a piece of cloth, soft and black. _That's not mine._ Even as she reached out for it, a spark of recognition flickered. She lifted it, holding it open with two hands. _It's…Sasuke's._ Sakura clutched it to her heart. _It's Sasuke-kun's samurai mask._ Giggling, she buried her face in it, his distinctive scent still lingering in the folds.

When she closed her eyes, she was dancing on the balcony in his arms, her cheek pressed against his. She was squeezing in beside him at the puppet show, feeling him startle when the gods clashed, but not letting on. She was dipping her head as he tied a square of silk over her hair, his fingers smoothing wayward strands. She was winding her chakra around his, feeling his fear and determination as fire erupted from his mouth.

Contentment spread through Sakura as she ran her fingers across the scrap of fabric. She smiled, remembering her samurai guard's knuckles caressing her cheek. _He knows._

Snuggling back in her bed, sleep pulled her eyes closed. Still clutching the mask in her hand, she thought of that night in the teahouse when she asked Seiya what he'd do once he avenged his family.

And Sasuke answered.

"_I'll go home."_

* * *

And so ends my second chaptered fic. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed exploring the emotions of Sasuke and Sakura on the cusp of Shippuden. I want to thank everyone who took the time to write to me. I can't tell you how much I grin and giggle, reading your comments...the looks I get. Anyway, now that it's all done, tell me what you liked, so I can do more of those things...favorite moment, favorite line, whatever. I just want to hear what's in your head.

None of this fun would've ever come to be if not for the guidance of Unicorn Paige. She deserves a medal made out of cake (and some earplugs) for listening to me constantly whine. The unicorn herd is busy constructing the Unicorn Paige Honorary Modestly Naked Sasuke Sacrificial Room (or the UPMNSSR as we've come to know it as) and I have been chiseling away at your fifty-foot head that I've carved into the side of Bacon Mountain. I hope these small tokens appease the mighty overlord because I can't thank you enough for all your help, encouragement, cheerleading, and smacks with the fish.

Please let me know what you think of Daimyo's Daughter. You know I love to hear from you. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
